Knight of Hell Dean
by ellie.reynolds.777
Summary: After waking up as a Knight of Hell Dean leaves Sam to keep him safe. 4 month later Sam has run himself ragged searching for a cure and looking for Dean at the same time. Mentally/Physically exhausted, and malnourished. Unbeknownst to Sam,Dean has been keeping tabs on his little brother's activity.Time for Big Brother to come home and put baby brother in his place.
1. Chapter 1

Knight of Hell Dean

Sam chew anxiously on the object in his mouth (refuse to the name the object cause it will make it all to real) to calm his nerves as he awaits Dean's arrival from shopping. He fidgets in bed (cause it's still a bed not what Dean build) knowing this had to work, not sure how much longer he could hold out.

Before submitting and admitting defeat…no dam it, he's a Winchester, we do not roll over and quit. John and Dean never gave up no matter how high the odds were stack against them. Even when Dean was going thru the motions after Sam let Lucifer out of the cage Dean did not give up, he proved that when he gank "Zachariah" right there in the green room (Sam still winces every time he remembers how stupid he was then ) maybe Dean's right maybe he should.. no, just no… Sam shakes his head none of this makes sense and how this would help both of them.

Stick to his original plan it took weeks after carefully planning and playing it out and baited his time, he succeed in obtaining the materials for this . He carefully peered thru the bars and look down at his handiwork carefully conceal among the strewn… ( gulp)…soft plush toys and play mat… he shook his head and look around his room and sigh pitifully, this had to work this was a one shot deal, if it didn't ….he shudder at what the consequences might be. If it fail there would be no second chances, Dean will be prepare and not allow him out of his sight 24/7. So failure was not an option here.

"Sammy I'm Home' Dean called out as he descent the stairs into the bunker, groceries bags in hand. Sam head snap up and look toward his bedroom door, this is it, he took a deep breath and exhale slowly as he can hear Dean walking down the hallway to him. Sam needed to calm down otherwise Dean will pick upon it. As the door handle turns and the door click open, Dean walked in and smile at Sam. Sam lower his gaze and for once glad that his hands were covered in mits otherwise they be twitching in plain sight.

"Hey Sammy did you have a nice nap" Dean spoke gently and softly.  
>If it weren't for the black eyes Dean had as he walk in and then flick back to green. Sam would believe this was his big brother back to normal. But after 4 weeks of utter embarrassment and humiliation, he knew nodded his head to Dean's question, still not looking up letting his hair fall in his face to hide him.<p>

"Sammy, how many times have I told you to look at me when I am talking to you " Dean quirk, Sam slowly tilted his head up and look at Dean, trying to look as innocent as possible. "That's better, there's those big baby eyes I like to see" Dean cooed at Sam. Sam cringe a bit and felt his cheeks warmed to the endearment, "Now ready for lunch baby boy" Dean asked , Sam was about to shake his head no, but realize he had to have Dean step closer towards him. He nodded his head and ( Sam hated this part) lifted his arms to Dean. Dean chuckle and step towards Sam, Sam watched anxiously as Dean step over the pink fluffy rabbit, and step next to the green frog as he fully step on the play mat with colorful numbers. Sam held his breath and then "SLAMMED" Dean staggered back as though he hit something in front of him.

"What the…?" Dean mutter confused, and step forward again slowly one arm raised in front of him and then he felt the invisible barrier in front of him. He quickly look at Sam with questioning eyes, Sam exhale the breath he was holding and look down at Dean's feet, Dean followed Sam's gaze. He saw his left boot underneath the green frog then he noticed it, a curve neon pink line disappearing under the frog….he kick the green frog out he way and saw the curved line continue under the mat? Dean lean down and pick-up the mat and quirk his eyes toward Sam "Devils' trap, really Sammy, you know they can't hold me", the room gave a shake as Dean spoke to Sam. Sam spat the disgusting pacifier from his mouth

"No Dean, not this time, not just a simple Devil trap….look up" Dean did and also in light neon blue(hidden perfectly in view- sky blue ceiling) he saw another symbol an Enochian Sigil with wording around the edge.

"Did you know when the Key of Solomon and the word of Enoch are opposite pole of each other they created a locking mechanism an ultimate cage for high level ranking demons like yourself" Sam said.

"Very nice Sammy point score for you this time, hmm but how do you plan on getting out your crib? The locks are in place on either side"  
>Sam rolled his eyes at Dean "give me a little credit Dean, do you think I would not have contingency plans for all this" Sam huffed.<br>"Contingency, huh Sammy big word for you" Dean repliedbr /  
>"Shut up" Sam growled, he then sat back and put his right hand to his mouth and pulled off the blue baby mitten and from it a paper clip fell on his lap, with his right hand free he reached and pull off the left mitten. Sam heaved a sigh and ran his fingers thru his hair hauled his way to one end of the crib (caged it was a cage not a crib Sam thought to himself) reached thru the bars and pick the lock for a few seconds then it click open. Then proceed to the other end of the crib, and unlock that lock too, then he slid over to the middle of the bars push the two beige buttons lift up and then it audibly click too with trembling arms Sam lower the bars. He almost sigh with a sob, but held back, it was not over yet, he still had work to do.p

"Very good Sammy' Dean remark watching Sam the whole time with concern in his eyes, if the past 4 weeks had not happen he would have believe it was genuine, for now he would just ignored Dean's looks but since that Morning waking up in this comedic situation (more like F-up situation) Sam just laughed at Dean's comment boarding on hysteria.

"Sammy you all right there Buddy?" Dean asked, Sam just gave another huffed laugh, swung his legs over the edge of the crib.

"Think that's a good idea Sammy? You haven't been on your feet in a...

"Who's fault is that!" Sam angrily cuts Dean off...Sam takes a deep breath again slides his body more closer to the edge, his feet dangling a good twelve inches from the floor.

Great Sam thinks he's going to have to turn over onto his stomach and lower himself to the ground that way until his feet touch the carpet floor. This is embarrassing as he feels his t-shirt he is wearing ride half way up, but yes he touched ground, his legs a bit shaky. He instantly regrets it the moment he lets go of the mattress and rail, he's legs start to tremble in protest, they buck under him and falls down on his ass "squish" his bottom made, he's grateful for the soft padding, but scrunches his face in disgust, reminded of the utter humiliation Dean has put him through these past weeks. Sam glances over at Dean who is standing and staring right back arms crossed smiled. "Need some help there buddy?"

"As if" Sam retorts.

"so now what Sam, you manage to trap me, got out of your crib, did'ya think past that.?" Sam didn't respond to Dean, at this point he was gauging the distance to the door, he had a wide berth around Dean, so he didn't have to worry getting too close to the circle holding Dean. It's walking out that seems to be the problem.. Sam realizes what he has to do to get out into the hallway. Sam sags against the crib biting his lower lip, not looking forward to what he was about to do, he sigh again, leans forward, places his hands flat on the ground and pushes himself up on to his knees and holds himself steady, breathing in out telling himself this is normal. Head down he put his right hand forward, left knee, then left hand forward then right knee...he can do this, if he has to crawl out he will.

"awww Sammy you look adorable, and you put up such a fuss about it, when I wanted you to crawl" Dean chuckled... Sam glared at Dean but continued crawling past him to his goal...his arms started to tremble a bit as he got closer to the door and felt himself getting heavy with..no wait, he is not tired and sleepy...there no way in hell, he's...he's...and then a yawn escape him, just as he neared the door he plop back down on his bottom and rubs his right eye with his fist. Then he freezes as he hears Dean tuts, Sam looks over his shoulder Dean standing there arms still crossed but shaking his head grim expression on his face.

"looks like someone didn't take a nap, like he was supposed to" the tone in Dean's voice sends a shiver down Sam's spine, he quickly looks up to the ceiling Sigil still in place and looks down and Devil's trap still in place. Sam huffs to himself, why does he still react to Dean's voice? Sam steels himself leans forward again and crawls out the door, he knows exactly where he is going first and is so relieve to crawl into the bathroom down the hall, he can't believe it , he's ready to burst with emotional break down, but not yet time to celebrate he goes to the cabinet sink and looks for what he needs sees the scissor they keep in there. Sam lets out a sigh of relief again looks down and starts cutting down the side of the diaper he is in (currently wet- which explains the squish sound earlier)  
>He looks towards the shower and thinks how good it will feel to clean up and wears some sweats, knows it's going to be difficult standing there, as he hoist himself off the floor grabbing on to the sink, testing his legs again after giving them a bit more circulation, still shaky but this time he might be able to stand a bit more longer. He steps over the soggy diaper and starts his trek to the tub just as he is about to reach it...<p>

"oh Sammy' Dean's voice whispers next to his right ear a strong arm circles around his waist.

Sam goes rigid, fear building in the pit of his stomach "wha...wha...how?" Sam stammers weakly

"two words Sammy...watercolor markers" Dean says to Sam as he hauls him up with ease. Sam tenses and feels the flight/fight adrenaline come in but immediately deflates, he's been here before, he can't break Dean's hold not matter how hard he fights, he slumps against Dean chest.

As soon as Dean feels the fight leave Sam he gently whisper in Sam's ear "hold on tight baby" Sam slowly brings his arms up and wraps them around Dean's neck, keeping his face tuck in Dean' shoulder. Dean teleports to Sam's room, walks over to the large changing table/bathinet that converts to be used as a baby bath. Dean easily flips off the top and underneath is a concave plastic foam mat where he lays Sammy there is a neck rest at the end and underneath there is a small basin he can pull out to wash Sammy's hair.

As Sam lays there Dean opens the right side bassinet drawers and places them to right mini shelf next to Sam. Yellow baby wash cloth, baby body wash, baby shampoo with detangling conditioner.

Dean leans forward to Sam "okay baby" as he pulls Sam half way up, "arms" he tells Sam. Sam obeys and lift his arms as Dean slips off the yellow tee. Sam lays back and gazes up at the ceiling..he feels the first tear slip down the corner of his eyes. He feels a callous thumb pad gently wipe the tear. Sam looks at Dean and tries one more time to reason with him "Dean please" he whispers.

"it's okay Sammy, I know you're tired, hungry and icky. Let's get you clean up, dress and fed then down for a late afternoon nap" Dean tells Sam.  
>Sam lays still,completely undressed as Dean picks up the small pitcher next to him already filled with warm water and starts from Sam's neck, tipping the pitcher forward going slowly down, his body as water pours out and slowly cascades down, there is a run off next to the plastic foam that lead to a drain where the water drains down, Dean does this two more times and then puts the pitcher down. He reaches for the wash cloth picks up the baby wash, squeezes a small amount. Dean begins to wash Sam. He gently scrubs his neck then down to his shoulders down one arm then the next arm. Chest next moving down his torso. Sam keeps his eyes closed the whole time, his cheeks flushed red. Sam feels as Dean finishes the left leg, then he picks up the pitcher again and once again water cascades down Sam's body. Sam wonders briefly how the pitcher never empties until Dean's finish bathing him, must be part of his new then feels Dean tap his thigh and Sam understand what that means, with Dean's help he flips over, belly down, back expose now, there is a face rest where Sam puts his face in (like the ones you see on massage tables) Dean begins the whole process again, water down Sam's back, gently begins washing , back of neck shoulder blades, down his back, over his butt, down the back of his legs and rinse. Sam is a deeper shade of red as Dean finishes. He feels the tap again and again Sam flips back. Sam settles in the neck rest comfortably as he feels the face rest removed beneath his head. Sam knows what's coming next and really it would be actually nice and welcome if Dean didn't...and there he goes, he feels Dean's hand cup over his eyes as he pours water over Sam's grabs the baby shampoo with detangler and very quickly and efficiently washes Sam's hair, as he goes to rinse, Sam lets out a sigh with a small yawn, Dean's heart warms and he chuckles "almost done baby, then we'll get you dress and then instead of our usual lunch together, a warm bottle and right to bed" Dean's informs Sam.<p>

Sam is mortified he let out that yawn and his mind reeling with confusion. That should not have been as relaxing as it felt. He also noticed that he does tires easily these days from the hours of 11am to 12noon. Sam knows this is from Dean's day one rules enforcement...which starts to conditions the body and then the mind.

After 4weeks of nap time at exactly 11am wake up time at 1pm ,then lunch time with Dean. Which is why his body is feeling extremely tired, it's been condition to know it's suppose to be asleep now. Thank god his mind hasn't succumb to this treatment otherwise he wouldn't be able to read and interpret the tell tales signs and ...huh? When did Dean, flip back the bathinet to a full comfortable changing table and slip a thick Terry bath towel underneath him and apparently almost finished drying him with a second towel.

He must of been really deep in thought. "hey Sammy back with me" Dean asked. Sam raised his eyes browse up in confusion. Before Sam can ask him what does he means, Dean spoke again, "you dose off there for a few minutes, your lids were half way closed, just hold on 5 more minutes then you can settle down" Sam scrunched his face in annoyance to tell Dean off and again Dean interrupts "oh, oh, someone getting cranky and fussy for missing nap time and lunch"

"screw you Dean I'm not...before Sam could finish his sentence, Dean's face darkened "be careful with your words Sammy you are already in a lot of trouble, with the stunt you pull, causing you to mess up your schedule, it's the only reason I'm not punishing you now, but once you have been fed and fully rested, we are having one serious talk little boy and it will involve a spanking" Dean's voice was stern and authoritative.

Sam paled at Dean's words "Dean, listen you...we can't go on like I'm really two " "hush now baby" Dean interrupts Sam "let's get you diaper and dress.

Dean slips the diaper underneath Sam (Sam cringed not again) Dean rubs the baby ointment all around Sam's private parts and underneath his butt. Pulls up the front of the diaper over Sam's front and closed it and pulls the tab over. Sam face is scarlett red. He grabs the powder blue onesie pulls it over Sam's head and quickly pulls Sam's arms thru, before Sam could protest, snaps the three buttons shuts, does not put on pants since Sam is going right to sleep, just slips on some white ankle baby socks and of course places the baby blue mittens back on.

Dean leans down and whisper something quick and Sam watches as the blue satin at the wrist end re-ties itself back in to a perfect bow. Sam looks up at Dean with questioning eyes and Dean replies " now I'm the only one who can remove them, kind of like a protection spell" Sam face falls at this news.

"now up baby" he lift Sam with ease and walks over to the big rocking arm chair. Dean sit down with Sam in his lap, he lowers Sam a bit so he can feed him easily his bottle. Dean reaches for the bottle on the small table next to the chair, it's a baby formula for adult babies he located on the internet. It's had vanilla and cinnamon flavor plus all the nutrients his baby brother needs and his tummy will feel full to go to sleep. He lowers the rubber nipple to Sam' mouth. Sam clamps his mouth shut and glares at Dean, no way Sam thinks.

Dean sigh "okay Sammy we can do discipline now, if you want" Sam's eyes go large and shakes his head no. "then open up and drink Sammy" Sam resigned himself this time he tells himself opens up and closes his mouth around the rubber nipple and begins to suck gently. If he was really 2 years old, he would hum his appreciation as it does taste good (an explosion of flavor on his tongue)

"there's a good baby, I knew you like it" Dean softly tells Sam. Sam just sighs and starts to close his eyes, when Dean notices the bottle has about less than a quarter and can tell Sam is out, he gently pulls the bottle out of Sam mouth. He smiles fondly down at Sam as he makes this cute sound and attempts to 're-latch on the bottle. But Dean knows better he'll start sucking air soon and that won't be good for Sam tummy. Dean gets up carefully with Sam and carries him to his crib, the front is still lower so he easily puts Sam down, Dean arranges the extra pillows behind Sam, so Sam can stay on his right side, while he sleeps. He pulls up the soft blue comforter over Sam tucks him in and before he leaves puts the pacifier back in. He turns the light low "good night Sammy" Dean stands in the door way leaves the door open and makes his way to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Flashback and memories

Dean enters the kitchen and picks up the bags he left on the counter before walking to Sam's room. He places the stuff away and starts to brew coffee. He deeply inhales the aroma..mmm fresh ground Costa Rican (it should be fresh he pop in and back directly from that Costa Rica market place off the coast) medium bodied blend perfect when relaxing in the afternoon and catching up on some reading material (yes he does read, he just doesn't like to admit it).

The timer beeps telling Dean coffee ready, he pours himself a cup and walks into the library and settles down in one of the chairs at the table picks up a book written in old Babylonian language and skims it quickly, hmm well that doesn't look promising Dean thinks, there are some text written on the Mark of Cain and sightings by scholars in those times but some of the theories they written on the Knights of hell are way off...Dean ponders for a moment and flicks his wrist to the book case across the room and a book comes flying off the third shelf towards him and he catches it. He flips it open and smiles this seems more like it, it's in Aramaic.. huh when did Sammy learn Aramaic?

There are definitely no online courses for this, but if he were to check in Sammy's Laptop, and he finds what he thinks he'll find... then when Sam wakes up that little boy is in a world of trouble. Dean's eyes flashes black and he looks towards the corner of the room and sees the heavy lock wooden chest next to the mantel.

He stares directly at it and then you hear it. an audible click, the lids flips open and out comes Sam's laptop and it floats towards Dean. Dean does not reaches for it as it floats before him, instead he lets it lower down to the table carefully as it lands, the laptop lid lift open. Dean leans forward and lowers his head until he is at eye level with the key board, he does not want to put his finger prints on it for a reason and he tilts his head to the side and he gently blows on the key board and a cool air comes out between Dean's lips and a cold mist covers the keyboards.

Hmm… no finger prints appear but you do see a round shape shadow on some of the keys. Dean thinks just for a minute and then right next to the laptop a box full of crayons and markers appear, "Sammy's art box" is printed on the side, Dean reaches in pulls out the box of Crayola water color markers, he had gotten for Sam , when Sam had ask for markers a week ago. He pulls one out and see the perfect round top of the marker he holds it over the keys and lowers it down, perfect fit on the shadow shape.

Okay that being confirmed he quickly turns on Sam's laptop and start typing quickly he knows his little geek brother is extremely smart except when being hurried, then he'll make a mistake and Sam had to have done this in a hurry especially, since he is rarely out of Dean's sight. Sam had earned privileges over the past 4 weeks like being left alone while Dean cooks breakfast, lunch, and dinner, or when Dean showers. Well that's one of the punishments he'll deal out to Sam. Now Sammy would have deleted his browsing history and other software history. But would he have time to go into the hard drives.

Not if he was nervous and scared of being caught, only one way to find out, this is where Dean is actually happy he has these new Demon powers.

Dean starts typing really fast and looking thru number codes on the screen and there it is, you see the screen flickers and the last thing that was on the laptop pop up. Dean's eyes narrow at a Hebrew and Arabic alphabet tablet which are ancestral language to Aramaic. With enough reference with both languages, you could make a decoder.

Dean leans back in the chair and sighs, this means Sammy been planning and calculating for 2 weeks. You gotta give it up to the little brat, when he wants to he can bluff with the best of them. Unless your Dean, he can read people easily, especially Sam. Dean did sense something was up this past week. Sam was quieter than usual, still stubborn and sullen at times but a little more quiet and distracted. Dean knew when Sam goes quiet it means Sam is thinking and going over something in his head he's seen it enough time when they would go over a difficult case.

Sam would go pensive and quiet which always meant to Dean, Sam was gathering all the puzzle pieces together and trying to make sense of the picture in front of him. Dean allowed it to play out to see how far Sam was going to go with whatever he was concocting. If Dean had not found this amusing, he would have been piss off at Sam for all the rules he broke. I mean he's still mad but still proud of the kid. But that was the whole point of this... so Sam did not have to think, stress, worry, self doubt, sacrifice and the list goes on... Dean passes his hand down his face.

Dean looks around the whole library and snaps his fingers and everything that was out, has been put away, Dean smiles, 5 months later and he was a complete natural with all his abilities and then some, of course he does not abuse them maybe in the beginning a bit he did, of course he was still learning and the Mark of Cain really had more control, Dean's conscious was barely holding on to who he once was...huh he thinks was it just a short time ago when he didn't care what happens to him or anyone else around him and over the top extreme carefree and careless attitude, not to mention, the craving to kill and destroy, that was the number one reason he had to get away form Sam when he woke up. The blood lust was controlled with the help believe it or not by Crowley... he needed Dean to clean house a bit. There were other factions in hell who had leaders who needed to be reminded who was the "King of Hell", although Dean's was no one's dog to command (he remind Crowley) he did see the logic and the fun in killing other demons. But before he was allow to go and start hunting down these factions, Crowley needed to make sure Dean knew how to tap into his powers and use them...

Training somewhere in Akron , Michigan small population...

Crowley had been surprise how easily Dean was able to learn his powers within a few short days. He thought it would be weeks before Dean was comfortable enough to do basic tricks- like teleporting, don't get Dean wrong the first day 3 times he tried, he ended up in the wrong place and sometimes at the wrong time- almost gave a couple of peoples heart attacks- not that he cared then, but Crowley did because that's how you leave a trail and Moose can easily track you! Crowley had shouted.

The 4th attempt he nailed it, not only could he teleport himself but he could teleport the "Impala" with him inside it as well... "Very impressive" Crowley commented it. "3 days since you woke up and you are teleporting like a natural. "

"Well then let's move on to psychokinetic ..."before Crowley could finish that sentence he found himself flung across the motel room and stuck on the wall. "Huh" Dean muses so that what that feels like from this side, he could actually feel the pressure surrounding Crowley and if he gives a small push (it's the best way to describe the connection from his mind to Crowley) his can feel his invisible grip tighten.

"Okay squirrel, I get it you have that down too now drop the barrier" Crowley tells Dean, Crowley feels it tighten instead. Dean steps up close to Crowley, eyes completely black "Now why would I do that?" Dean ask smiling

"Because I am the last bit of conscious you have left to guide you so you don't lose yourself completely" Crowley responded no fear in him.

Dean cock his head to the side at Crowley's answer and smirk " You know as well as I do, who I was died in that Warehouse, when Metatron stab me"

"If that were true, you wouldn't have left the bunker for the sole reason of Protecting Sam and I be already in pieces instead of having this conversation with you, as lovely as it is" Crowley came back with. ' No Dean there is still you in there and I do feel the struggle you have about wanting to kill everything in sight for the pure pleasure of it and that part that is still you won't allow it, but it's getting harder isn't it's? It's been a couple of days since you woke up and still no kill right, I can feel the thirst hovering wanting release"

Dean face twitches...Crowley continues "and I just happen to know of a very close by faction, actually getting ready to spring a trap for baby brother, who is hunting clues about you down"

Emotions play across Dean's face but finally he smiles that cocky grin "Well let's go Gank some demons bitches" Crowley drops from the wall, Dean spins around and walks out the motel to the impala outside. Crowley waits a minutes pulls out a handkerchief and pats his forehead "that was bloody close" he mumbles to himself.

Sam parks outside a red brick warehouse factory in "Saginaw, Michigan" he looks down at his notes and confirms this is the place all sightings have confirmed Demon activity in the area.

He takes a deep breath, he has hardly slept this week since Dean's body disappeared, he mentally prepare for the fight ahead because he won't let Dean down this time. He step out the red "Z28 Camaro" he bought with the fake credit card-with his hacking skills, he made sure it was a platinum card, so he wouldn't have problems with the dealership.

As he gets out the car he does one last weapons check- Demon knife, Angel blade hidden inside the left and right side jacket's pockets, Holy water flask outside right jacket's pocket and last his Taurus gleaming in the fading sun light, he slips in the back of his jeans.

As Sam silently approaches the side door to the building he starts to hear sounds, he draws his eyebrows together in concentration, pulls the door open quickly and steps inside, it's a long corridor and the sounds are coming down the right, he walks over quickly pulls the demon blade out as he approaches the end of the corridor the sounds are getting louder, he makes a left turn.

There are a set of double doors at the end of this hallway. He start running to the doors cause he can finally make out the sounds, these are screams he is hearing and to go with it a light show emanating around the edges of the Double doors. Sam runs through the doors without pause in time to see a Demon hanging off the First Blade in midair and the person holding the weapon has his back turn to Sam but there is no mistaking who is standing there..."Dean?" Sam whispers.

Dean pulls out the Blade from the Demon, and the body drops, Dean straighten up, rolls his shoulders back and cracks his neck, he turns around and faces Sam.

Blade in hand, Mark burning bright on his arm, eyes fully black, Sam feel his heart stop, drops to his knees in shock sees the carnage around him 10 dead bodies litter every which way across the warehouse storage floor.

"Hello Sammy", Sam heads snaps up to the nickname this thing called him and the shock is gone, fury reflects in Sam's eyes and he gets up quickly demon blade ready and runs to this mockery of his big brother!

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BROTHER YOU ABOMINATION!" Sam Screams with a rage Dean's never seen or heard before, he lunges with the knife and Dean side steps easily out the way.

A smiles tugs at the corner of his mouth, Oh Sam wants to play, well okay Dean thinks let see what the kid's got, for every lunge, thrust, slice, Dean dodges, sides steps, and blocks with ease.

He can't help but grin as he watches Sam gets angrier and flustered. The angrier Sam gets the more his moves are starting to get erratic and sloppy, which is disappointing to Dean.

Rule one in fighting "John" told his boys "never let your emotions get the best of you, keep yourself calm, collected and focus, otherwise you'll leave yourself open to the enemy".

Dean is not even using any Demon powers right now. He's been using his normal human strength with Sam, he could have taken Sam down any time, and he's even left himself open for a perfect kill shot.

Dean sees Sam gets more and more frustrated and is reminded of Sam when he was sparring with Dean and couldn't take Dean down. "Come on Sammy put the pieces together I'm toying with you" Dean is thinking falling back to training strategies' to get Sam to respond and focus, when he doesn't see Sam getting it or thinking. He is just getting more violent. Dean's black eyes flash back to green and looks at Sam sadly he's caught both of Sammy wrist in his hands.

This startles Sam and he jumps back a look of confusion on his face, but quickly snaps out of it and lunges again to Dean, but before he could take a step forward. Dean snaps his finger and Sam is slam up against the nearest wall.

Sam yells in anger, Dean walks up to Sam and stands in front of him then he leans down towards the ground and picks up the demon blade, Sam dropped, he holds it in a downward position, then flicks it upwards. Sam is still yelling and Dean watches him.

"You Son of a Bitch, I am going to rip your lungs out, I am going to tear you apart, limb by limb, and enjoy doing it, I will make you pay in pain for desecrating my brother's body and possessing it, you hell's spawn bitch" Sam hollers.

Dean stops twirling the knife in his hand and snaps his head up toward Sam and walks fast and up close in Sam's space

"Now hold on a minuet, there geek boy, there is only one Dean Winchester...

"Which you're not!" Sam interrupts.

Dean steps back and looks at Sam , he should just leave and not care, but he does, he doesn't know why but he does. He holds out the Demon blade and quirks a smile at Sam.

"So you don't believe it's me, huh Sammy?" Sam Glares at the demon "Okay Sam, let's try this." He flips the demon killing blade towards himself.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks warily...

"Well Sam if I am possess as you think I am, then this should be easy, I stab myself, there should be flickering light show and I die"

Sam stares at this crazy demon trying to see what game it's playing.

"But if I am Dean then this will only make a bloody mess and if I do it right, there a chance that I might survive to get to an ER" it muses.

It holds the blade in the center of it's solar plexus, looks at Sam and smiles and right before he pushes it in, he winks at Sam. Sam feels his whole center being freezes with that one gesture..."Dean?" Sam whispers again but then the demon finishes stabbing himself fully

"NOOOOO" Sam Screams at the last minute, Dean takes two staggering steps back, head down knife fully inserted to the hilt. Sam breath hitches and turns his head away, tears glazing over his eyes threatening to spill over.

"Geeze Sammy make up your mind, you want me dead, you don't want me dead"

Sam quickly turns his face back towards Dean, who is standing there with the demon knife protruding out of his chest and a genuine Dean Winchester grin.

He pulls the knife out and releases his hold on Sam, Sam slides down the wall until he's sitting on his butt and his legs semi pull towards his chest, the palms of his hands fully flat on either side of him on the ground. He looks up at Dean and speaks weakly "what happen to you?"

"I tell you what did NOT" happen to me, I am not some possess vessel" Dean remark

"Dean!"

"What do you want me to tell you Sam, that you probably already figure it out"

Sam swallows "the Mark?"

"Did not let me die" Dean finished

"So now what?" Sam asked

"Nothing, we go our separate way, you go back to the bunker, be a hunter, or a men of letters and archive or hey here's an idea retire and get married and find that apple pie life you wanted so bad and I'll try and stay out of trouble" Dean quips.

Sam has this lost and confuse look on his face "Dean you're not planning on staying like this are you?"

"Well the way I see it ,there is no cure unless A) I find Cain and have him take it back, that's not happening because he wants to die too. B) have you cut me into pieces and bury me like we did Abbadon since I can't die the Mark won't let me. I personally don't like option B so yeah I think I'll keep me just fine" Dean supplied.

"What about the demon cure, we discovered; we can go back to the bunker and try?"

"I already thought about it Sammy, number one I am not risking your life again..."But"...Sam was about to interrupt Dean. Dean held up his hand in a wait motion so Sam pressed his lips and then Dean continued "and number 2 it wouldn't it work".

"How do you know?" Sam ask

"Crowley..."

"Wait you trust Crowley now!" Sam interrupts Dean again.

"No" Dean respond "But he did confirmed; and I check it out. Sam I am not a human being possessed by a demon who's spent a hundred years in Hell getting twisted and corrupted, that's why the human blood injection won't work"

Sam is glaring with lips pressed into a thin line at Dean. Great Dean thinks Sammy angry bitch-face number 5 and in 3, 2, 1...

Sam jumps up from the floor "So what you are just gonna give up!? You are not even going to try!" Sam hollers at Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes at Sam's rant "your just gonna roll over and be Crowley new servant boy!"

"Hey now that was uncalled for!" Dean's own anger flaring.

"And have you thought about the blood lust crave to kill!" Sam continues "the least you can do since you refuse to get the cure, is to come back to bunker and put yourself on Lock down before you hurt innocents!"

Dean had been quiet through all of Sam tirade but now "That's very cute Sammy" Dean shaking his head "you dictating to me" Dean's eyes glitter and then his eyes flash black then to green and then to black and back to green.

Sam forgotten who he was talking to, through his whole spiel, he stumbles backwards and Dean takes two steps towards him.

"You seem to be forgetting whom you are speaking to little brother and think that you know more than me. I told you Sam I researched this already, this past week. If you stopped and think about that plan, you'd see the flaws. You are right about the urge to kill, destroyed lives, but if I lock myself down as you put it, I die."

"But you can't go and kill innocent lives" Sam protested.

I don't plan to, I plan only to kill the baddies Sam, Wendigos, werewolves, vampires, shape-shifters, everything we ever hunted, but now I'll have an advantage. This will keep my blood lust under control." Dean finished.

"So then that's it, you plan to live the rest of your life this way, and let's not forget it's an immortal one. How long Dean to you really think you can hold out like this? Before you give in completely to insanity and can't start telling the difference between right and wrong?" Sam asked.

"Cain went on rampage for what a thousand years, before he even got complete control over the blade and mark?" and that was only cause he got bored and met the right person. Look Dean we got an arsenal of knowledge back in the bunker and we barely scratch the surface, who's to say we won't find something in there? If you just come back with me…" Sam's eyes pleading,

Dean felt something stir inside him and realize it was time to go.

"Sam you can do whatever you want, but me I've accept this and your gonna

"Don't say it" Sam implores

"Have to"

"Stop" Sam yells

"Let me"

"You don't get a right to say it!"

"Go" Dean disappears right after.

Sam collapses to the floor

"Please don't go" Sam whispers in the empty warehouse.

The dead bodies are all gone, Dean had disperse them when he blip out. Sam lays there for about 5 more minutes and starts to get up.

"Okay, okay" he nods his head, "fine, if you don't' care for a cure, then I'll do it. I don't care how long, or what lines I'll cross I will save you Dean, that's a promise." Sam stands tall and determined and walks out the building.

Dean is about to find out he is not the only stubborn Winchester who will go to any lengths to save a brother. As he slams the door shut to his car, put the shift into 4th gear and peals out of there. Two other beings walk out of the building, watching the car speed away.

The female turns to the guy "I don't think this was a good Idea"

They guy replies calmly "As long as you kept us invisible, we were okay".

"I still don't see what purpose does it serve or how it helps our cause" the female replied.

"It will serve a great purpose in saving Dean"

"Saving Dean?! the women yells "he has the Mark of Cain, Castiel, there is no saving him, he tainted himself when he took it on!"

"Yes Hannah, but Dean is still the righteous man and after what I've seen here, his heart still beats." Castiel informs Hannah.

"But barely", she retorts "Sam is right about this how long before his heart caves and his soul and heart turns black too"

"However long it takes we will be here for Dean" Castiel tells Hannah. She sighs but agrees she is starting to learn to trust her instinct (is that what Castiel called it)? She sees Castiel staring after Sam

"What's wrong? She asked.

"I fear Sam is travelling a dark paths" Cas tells her.

"When doesn't that child get's himself in to trouble" Hannah answers, Castiel sighs and agrees. He will monitor Sam activities and wait and see's what happens. Cas realizes Hannah was talking "I'm sorry Hannah what was that?" Castiel asked.

She huffed "I said if it wasn't for the elder brother looking after that boy, he would have gone dark side as Zachariah and Azazel were hoping or he would have died a numerous times while growing up. So I guess that is one thing Heaven and myself can be thankful for Dean Winchester".

"Hannah, might I kiss you?" Castiel asked

"What! Hannah stammers, "Its a celebratory kiss." Castiel tells her.

"For what?" Hannah Ask.

"I think you might have found a way to save both Dean and Sam" Castiel explains.

"Um yes" she replies, Castiel leans down puts his arms around her and kisses her while he swings her around.

"Oh my" she murmurers, this helping the Winchester might not be such a bad idea she thinks. Castiel pulls backs and smiles

"Let's go back" you hear the sounds of wings and they are both gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Dean needs to step in:**

1 month later;

Cas appears in the Library Bunker and takes one look around and sees the chaos the place is in. All the books are litter everywhere there are scrolls on table tops on the floors. There is a map of the states hanging haphazardly on the far side right wall with red dots scatter across.

At the end of the table you see one Sam Winchester face down on the table, one arm on the table and one arm dangling on his side.

Cas walks over to him and calls "Sam"

Sam does not move, Cas looks uncomfortable and reaches out and gently taps Sam on the shoulder and calls out loud again "Sam" Sam barely stirs. Cas sighs and gives a little harder shake "SAM"!

Sam jerks up "I'm up" he says groggily and look still out of it, his hair is in complete disarray, his eyes are rimed dark red, with dark shadows under his eyes and Cas tries not to stare but there is spit hanging from Sam lips drooling down his chin and still connected to the table.

"You have a little uh… Castiel makes a hand movement to Sam's face.

"What….huh?" Sam responds scrunching his face trying to make sense of who is standing in front of him and what are they saying?

"You have something on your Face" Cas says it more loudly and slower for Sam's benefit.

"What?" Sam once again response, finally Cas points to his face and Sam reaches up carefully and then he feels it, he quickly jerk his other arm across his face cleaning the dripple with his sleeve.

"Sam when was the last time you slept?" Cas asked, Sam looks down at his watch and looks around as if the answer is there somewhere, finally looks back up at Cas.

"uh about 2 hours ago" Sam answers still confused, Cas steps up close and leans in , he's seen Dean do this a lot when Sam is answering but not all totally there. He pats Sam on the cheek and asks "Hey Sam are you with me?"

Sam startles, and jerks back almost falling off the chair.

"Yeah Cas I'm with you, I'm awake" Sam finally looks fully awake and annoyed." How long you've been here?"

"5 minutes" Cas answers.

"I didn't hear you come in?" Sam says.

"You were asleep on the table when I arrived" Cas mentions.

"Oh I must of crashed" Sam yawns and stretches and looks around once more searching for something and he starts moving papers around the table near him

"Aha" he says as he removes a stack of paper and you see a small 4oz paper cup half filled with black coffee. He eyes it and then gulps it down fast, then makes a face.

"Crap that was awful" he tells Cas,

"Coffee that is cold always tastes pretty bad" Cas tells Sam.

"That was not coffee that was a double shot espresso" Sam informs Castiel.

"So what brings you around Cas? Any news on Dean or where he is or did you find something on the Mark?" Sam bombards Castiel with questions.

"We are still researching on the Mark Sam, but as of yet we cannot find anything that can help remove it, the only answer we've found is the original bearer taking it back". Castiel gives the news to Sam.

"What about Deans' whereabouts" Sam quickly asks.

"I have been able to keep a track of him, but we have learn to stay a bit far from him as it does makes him a bit aggressive" Castiel cough the last part out.

Sam has walked over to the wall map and looks at Cas expectantly with a red marker in hand.

Castiel sighs "Atlantic City, New Jersey" Sam quickly dots the city on his map. Castiel looks around the place one more times and clears his throat.

"How are you doing Sam?"

"Huh... oh I'm fine" Sam replies with ease, still looking at the map studying it. Sam is wearing dark sweat pants and his gray long sleeve, sleep shirt since the last time he was here.

Cas was here about three weeks ago.

"Okay let me rephrase the question, how much sleep or rests have you gotten in the past week?" Sam looks over his shoulder to Cas and genuinely looks confused.

"I already told you I crashed about " Sam tells him.

"That's it? You've gotten a total of 2hrs of sleep in the past 7 days?" Castiel looked incredulous at Sam.

"Cas it's not like it's the first time we've burn the midnight oil before researching a difficult case" Sam replies.

"Beside what's up with the 3rd degree?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Sam do you recall our agreement, when we first began this 4 weeks ago?"

"What?" Sam looks genuinely puzzled

"I said I was willing to help and lend heaven's help in researching as we do have an archive of hidden books on lore, magic and spells. But only if you do not become obsessive or in danger your health in any way" Castiel reminds Sam.

"Yes, I know and in 4 weeks Cas with a handful of Angels at your disposal, you and them can't even find a spell to bind or trap Dean. Even if you cannot find something to remove the Mark" Sam seethe. "So forgive me if I'm not going to sit on my ass and wait around to see when and if your kind, find something that will help me get my brother back" Sam concludes.

Sam starts ruffling thru papers on the desk and pulls out, a hand full and shoves them to Castiel.

"See this is what I've found at least to get Dean here and secure" Sam looks at Cas expectantly.

Castiel looks through paper work, knowing in his heart that he is only doing this to humor Sam and to make sure, he isn't doing something stupid. Which of course he is, He looks up at Sam eyebrows raise.

"Sam, we've discuss this before" Cas begins "You can't summon Dean and trap him in a devil trap"

"Why not" Sam asked sullenly, Cas cocks his head and looks at Sam and starts to speak as if he is talking to petulant child, very carefully.

"Because the 1st time we tried, Dean nearly tore the roof off that warehouse remember and even then I told you it would not work. He only came to humor you; he easily could have fought the pull." Castiel gently reminded Sam

"Even if you manage to trap your brother in what seems a new type of Devil Trap you discovered" Castiel tilts his head, "how do you plan on quenching his bloodlust? Trapping him will only give you less than a week to cure Dean, otherwise he will die permanently."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this, you are perfectly all right allowing Dean to roam out there, causing mayhem and destruction and possibly hurt innocent bystanders" Sam yells in frustration.

"Sam we have been keeping a very close eye on your brother and Dean is yet to a kill or hurt a human life. If anything he is abstaining from killing if he can, and if the call is too great he finds a werewolf, or a skin walker or even Demon factions to quench the need to kill"

"The key word here is "yet" Cas and if you think I am going to wait for that…Sam gets interrupted when we hear a flutter of wings and a girl is standing next to Castiel. She glances over to Sam and leans in a bit closer to Castiel.

"Um we have a small problem" she whisper to Cas, Sam watched them warily.

"Hannah I've said if any news good or bad comes thru, to please wait until I returned" Cas is also watching Sam.

"Yeah but this time it could not wait" She tells Cas urgently "We need to go now, because something we have been fearing might just come to pass"

Sam looks at both angels now eyes narrowing picking up on clues "Wait does this has to do with Dean?" Castiel looks at Hannah and she gives Cas a look that says, they need to discuss this elsewhere.

"Sam I am sorry but we need to go I will contact you once I've concluded this" Castiel tone was apologetic.

"No, no, no, you tell me now does this has to with Dean" Sam tries to look a little bit more forceful but his eyes are pleading and desperate, knowing that both angels could just blip out and not answer. Hannah heart clenches at the boy's eyes and takes pity on him and answers.

"I am sorry Sam but your brother is being hunted by your own kind"

The look on Sam face as realization sinks in "Hunters" Sam Whispers with a bit of fear.

Hannah's heart aches for the child in front of her, wishing she could enfold him in her arms and console him. But has learn from Castiel, Sam does not allow anyone to get close to him while hurting unless it's his big brother.

"We will take care of it Sam" Castiel assures him, Sam look like he was about to argue and thought better of it and just shook his head.

"All right Cas" Sam concedes, Cas looks at Sam and nods before he disappears.

The moment he does, Sam quickly walks over to the map and see the point distance from Kansas to New Jersey, hmmm 1,403.4 miles in current traffic he looks at his watch about 21hr 9 min, if he pushes it he can make it in about 18hrs, 15 if he doesn't sleep or stop.

He walks over to what used to be Dean's private desk and reaches in the lower drawer and pulls out a bottle of pills still full as Dean rarely used them only in emergency- the label said "Alert" informing the consumer "need that extra energy to stay awake".

Sam remembers lecturing Dean on them and Dean assuring his little brother not to worry, he is not addicted to them nor does he plan on using them unless it's in extreme cases. Dean loved his coffee and whiskey more than the pills. Sam reads the label do not consume no more than 4 tablets within 24hrs.

He drops 4 tablets in his hands and pops them in his mouth picks up the half bottle of water on one of the table and gulps back. Okay he has a brother to catch up to. He walks down the hall way quickly to gets dress and pack. 5 minutes later you see Sam walking outside the bunker duffle in tow, keys in hand and unlocking the Red Camaro that is currently his. Sam has this fierce determine look on his face that he has not shown since hunting down the Trickster (aka Gabriel). He will give the hunting community one warning and one warning only. Whatever happens after that, it falls on them. Sam guns the engine and hits the gas.

3 month later:

Sam stumbles into the motel he just check in, his right arm is in a sling there is a bruise on his upper left cheek. He drops his green jacket by the door which was hanging half off anyways, does not bother to pick it up.

He groans as he flumps on the bed staring at the ceiling. 20 winks he tells himself then he'll be back on the road to the bunker and start mixing up the ingredient together. He finally got the last ingredient took a little longer as he did not want to really hurt the person and left them at the hospital once he was done and made sure they were attended to right away.

He sigh, this had to work according to his research in the catacombs he broke into 3 weeks ago, he was so exhausted, once this was over he can rest. He closed his eyes and gave a loud sigh.

He was unaware that there was someone in the room with him, sitting in the corner in the shadows watching him, arms crossed, leaning back, legs crossed, he tsked and shook his head side to side.

He uncrossed his legs and stood up and walked over to Sam sleeping form and stood in front of him. Anger curled in his stomach watching Sam, waiting for some reaction from the kid "comes on" he yelled in his head.

Finally some stirring and in 3,2,1 Sam's face and body finally tense up, finally the intuition, sixth sense their dad drilled into them to listen to, kick in, then Sam snap his eyes open and sprang into action.

He knew / felt someone standing in front of him, so Sam instinctively knew to drop down and swipe the legs from the person, unfortunately so did the being and side stepped Sam's move, which mad Sam lose his balance and drop completely flat on his stomach. Before he could roll over and jump back the being slammed him back down and held him there twisting his good arm behind his back and held him there. Sam fought to toss him off to no avail, he lean down and whisper low "hold still"

Sam froze at the deep gravelly voice he heard behind him.

"Since the moment you walked in you were easy prey, you didn't bother to double lock the door, drop your jacket with your only weapon hidden inside on the floor. Left the window curtains open slightly, exposing yourself and the room" he then flips Sam over to face him.

Sam stare at two angry green eyes, lips set in a tight line and jaw muscle tightening.

"Dean?"

"Well it isn't the tooth fairy…oh and if it was, she'd already taken all 32 of your teeth" Dean replied angrily.

Sam was getting piss off too, he tried to flip them around like before, but this time Dean held him down firm and caught his leg.

"Nu uh, not this time tiger" Dean mocked him.

"Get off me! What are you doing here?!" Sam yelled.

"Might ask you the same question" Dean replied.

Dean realized Sam's face was pinched in pain and thought maybe lying on the floor with a dislocated shoulder was not the best place to be. He quickly gets Sam off the floor and helps him sit down on the bed. He stands back up and looks down at Sam. He cocks his head to the side and really, really looks at Sam and his eyes narrow.

Sam's hair which usually looks silky and soft is hanging limply; his face is riddle with some old fading cuts, plus new ones, and new and old bruises. His eyes are red from lack of sleep and there are completely dark smudges under, but his pupil look like they've been blown, he has a really bad scruffy beard and he lost a ton of weight. Its' been 4 month since the last time he's seen Sam and the kid deteriorated to a freaking scarecrow, screw that scarecrows have more stuffing than he does right now.

"Sam I am only going to ask you once, and you better answer truthfully or there will be consequences, What have you've been up to and doing, today specifically " Dean voice is low but authoritative and firm. Sam looks up at Dean Notices his piercing green eyes staring directly at him, arms crossed, stance tall.

Why does this look and feel vaguely familiar and he can feel himself automatically starting to squirm under that gaze….and then it hits him and just "no" no way. He's 31 not some snot nose kid afraid, cause he got caught doing something he's not supposed to. And where's does Dean gets off acting all high and mighty he's the one with the mark and turned Demon, and who disappeared for 4 months!

"I'm waiting Sam" Dean no nonsense voice. Sam's eyes narrow and feels his anger surging

"Really Dean, I'm waiting" Sam Seethes thru gritted teeth and he be damn if Dean was going to make him feel small.

Sam stood up his full 6"4 and got in Dean Personal space. "You Don't get the right…" before Sam could finish his sentence, dark spots started dancing before his eyes and the room began to spin, he could feel his legs trembling with the sheer weight of wanting to buckle under him.

Damn it he stood up too fast and he has been up for 72 hours straight. Not to mention these past months sleeping an hour here and there. He locks his knees to keep from falling down, not now, he'd be damn if he gives Dean the satisfaction to see him weak.

He felt his body sway, great lock knees not working Sam thinks and he feel beads of perspiration's on his forehead forming. Nausea starting to swell.

"Sammy?" Dean voiced concern. Sam looks back to Dean, huh... when did he look away? He's hunched over, starting to make swallowing noises, knowing what coming up and wants to badly run to the bathroom, but if he does, if he even attempts to move he will fall flat on his face. He can feel his whole body start to tremble because he refuses to unlock his knees.

Sam feels strong arms encircling his waist and looks over to Dean holding him. Green eyes staring at him in what looks like shock? "Sam when was the last time you ate?" Dean asked voice tinged with fear?

"Oh god Dean not now" Sam's voice quavers, "I need….please…" Sam looks to the bathroom,

Dean gets its' and starts to help Sam, but the moment Sam takes a step, that was all she wrote, his legs folded and he felt the bile in his throat lurched, he lock his jaw in hoping to keep it in, but it spilled thru his lip down his chin, down his shirt front, then the floor. Once the first wave hit and escaped Sam knew there was no stopping the flow that was coming up fast now. He felt shock and embarrassed and braced himself for the mess he was about to make, then magically he saw a trash can appear in front of him, and he felt himself being lower to it.

"It's all right Sammy, I gotcha" Dean Voice whisper close to his ear.

Sam threw up whatever, contents were in his stomach. Which was not much in to the trash can, it was more bile and acid than anything, his stomach muscle cramping really bad because he started to dry heaved.

Oh God make it stop he thought, but it just kept coming with a pounding headache to boot. Sweat and tears trickle down his face and to make it much worse since he was heaving strongly his nose decide to add to his misery as it began to leak too and join the tears and sweat.. Great after 4 long months of researching, collecting, and looking for his brother, now Dean shows up and he is a complete mess.

He finally stops and his sags completely against Dean, he tries to pull away, but feels Dean gently but firmly hold him not allowing him to move. One arm encircling him still the other on his back rubbing circle and he wants to cave in to the soothing movement, but he feels disgusted with himself covered in his own mess.

"M'okay Dean just help me up" Sam mumbles at the same time he swipes his arm across his face to cleanup some of the vomit, spit and snot. Which now he feels he's smeared a bit more, he hangs his head down in shame and embarrassment, wanting to hide.

"Kid you are far from all right" Dean answers. Sam feels chastised, he doesn't know why, he just wants, wants….god he so tired, he sniffles and just wants to fall asleep right here.

"I just need to cleanup, just help me walk to the bathroom I'll do the rest" Sam tells Dean.

Dean sighs knowing Sam's pride and dignity was talking more than his calm and rationalize side.

"Okay Sam at the count of three, 1, 2, 3" Dean tighten his hold on Sam with his arm around his waist as Sam attempts to push up with his legs.

Christ! It was like seeing a new born colt trying to stand-up on his legs and failing miserably. Dean tugs up trying to give Sam the benefit of the doubt, but his legs will not hold him up.

Sam's legs literally are folded under him and Dean is holding Sam up by his waist. Sam is actually trying to push away from him and seriously force his legs to unfold, to stand up, not just lag there. Dean can feel the tremors run thru Sam's body with the intense effort Sam is doing.

That's it! Dean grips him tighter and with his other arm he swoop it under Sam legs and lifts him up bridal style and braces himself for what he know is coming next.

"DEAN!" Sam yelps "What are you doing?!" With his right arm in the sling he uses his left arm to push against Dean. "Stop, Put me down!" Sam struggles.

Dean sighs at Sam attempt to get down, he pushes, hits, bucks and squirms in Dean's arms "Sammy, hold still" Dean Growls' he walks quickly to the bathroom.

"No, please Dean, down" Sam whines, crap he sounds like a toddler wanting down, his struggling growing weak.

Dean marches to the bathroom door, it opens before him, he walks in, stops at the sinks pickup one of the wash clothes turns on the faucet sink waits for it to get warm, holds the cloth under the stream and with one hand wrings out the excessive water and leaves it damp enough, while still holding Sammy in his arm against him resting against his chest and shoulder, Dean does this with such ease, it's stirs a memory and a feelings for him.

He walks over to the toilet and gently sets Sam down on it, Sam stiffens at the immediate loss of contact, he shakes his head from this feeling not knowing why he reacted like he was vulnerable when Dean put him down, but immediately realizes what Dean is doing and tries to stop him.

Dean has tilted Sam's face up and placed the wash cloth on his forehead, Sam reached up with his hand to take the cloth away "Dean I can do it my…." The words die on Sam's lips and he drops his hand back down in his lap. Dean was looking at him, no not just looking at him but giving him "the look" after 18 years of Dean raising him, it left its mark, that it was just an automatic reaction from Sam when Dean gave him that look, stay quiet and behave.

"Good" Dean said automatically after Sam settle down, he began to scrub gently his forehead then down the side of his face stopping and folding the cloth to get a clean square each time he clear a spot on Sam's face.

By the time he gets to Sam's lower face area he goes to the sink again, rinse the cloth with hot water and, wrings it clean one more time goes back to Sam and starts to clean the spit and vomit from Sam lips and chin, he does Sam's neck last. Dean stand back and looks at Sam flannel and shirt well can't clean that.

"Well looks like we need to change your shirt, where's your duffel bag Sam?"

"Hmmm? Sam replies blinking his eyes at Dean, Crap kid getting tired and shutting down, Dean thought, no he takes that back, kid's been tired for the past god knows how long now.

"Your bag Sammy" Dean asked again louder.

"Car" Sam replies, Dean runs his hand down his face, "you left your bag in the car with your weapons?"

"No, clothes in bag, weapons in trunk" Sam frowns with a pouts, it's getting harder to think.

"You mean to tell me you walked in to this room weaponless?!" Dean looked at Sam incredulous.

"No, I have two weapons on me, my gun and the Demon knife" Sam tells Dean.

"Where?" Dean's temper growing short.

"Uh" Sam scrunches up his face thinking, looks down at himself, thinking they'll appear there. "Oh" Sam brightens "they're in my jacket." Sam smiles at Dean like a kid waiting for approval.

"Your Jacket" Dean looks at Sam, "the jacket you drop on the floor by the main door?" Sam smiles and nods tiredly; he's so tired he just wants to go to bed.

"Christ Kid! Are you trying to piss me off" Dean runs his hand thru his hair, Sam jerk back at Dean's tone of voice and looks up, his hazel eyes glazing over with tears.

"M'sorry De'n" Sam voice quavers sounding young.

Crap! Sam must be finally mentally exhausted to have revert back to 5 year old Sammy Dean thinks.

"Nah it's okay Sammy, I just want you to be safe" Dean tells Sam in a calm voice. Sam nods his head "M 'tired De'n" Sam yawns and mumbles.

"Yeah I know kid" Dean looks down at Sam one more time and thinks if he teleports to the car back and forth he knows Sam will fall flat on his face. Dean looks around the small bathroom and thinks Sam needs a clean room and soft bed, not to mention clean clothes to change into. Dean nods and knows what he has to do.

He stands on Sam left side and reaches down again, places Sam left arm around his neck and lift him up gently, cradling him against his chest. Dean frowns at the weightlessness of Sam, he knows Sam is a full 3 inches taller than him and should be weighing a 220+ pounds of muscle.

He would be using his demon powers to carry Sam if he did weigh that, but right now Sam weigh nothing, Dam kid what have you done to yourself, Dean thinks.

Sam whines a bit and still protests a little when he feels himself being picked up again. But does not have the strength to fight it this time just gives in and rest against Dean's chest. Dean carades his hand thru Sam limp hair

"Shhh Baby, it's okay we are going home" Dean tells a sleepy Sam, Dean stands in the middle of the motel room, pulls Sammy close to him and….blip…. Dean is in the bunker in his room.

His room looks exactly the way he left it un-touched…. hmmm that won't do he walks with Sam in his arm to his closet and the doors open up automatically, he step back as clean set of sheets and blanket with comforter come out.

He looks at the bed and the bed strips itself off the old set. The new sheets were fix on, pillows fluffed out, Dean walked over and gently laid Sam down on his memory foam bed face up.

He walks back to his closet and looks in one of the bottom shelves and pulls out a x-large navy blue sweatshirt and white t-shirt that's Sam. Dean learned since a long time ago to always keep an extra set of clothes for Sam with his stuff, cause ya never know.

He walked back to Sam, who was already laying curled on his side. Dean smile down at Sam then breathing out knowing what he has to do. "Okay Sasquatch, let's sit you up and get that dirty shirt off ya" Dean tells a sleepy Sam.

Dean sits down next to Sam, slips his arm under Sam's shoulders and sits him up. Sam's head lolled to the side then dips down forward.

"Okay" Dean says softly and realizes Sam has finally crashed and was out for the count, hmmm no problem Dean mused it's not the first time he's had to undress and dressed conked out Sam.

He gently pulls the red flannel off Sam's left arm then stops at the right arm shoulder were the sling is on. He un-latches the sling carefully and pulls it off, Sam stirs a bit, and makes an unhappy sound, face scrunched and upset

"Shh, shhh, shhh" Dean softly soothes Sam settle back into sleep. Dean continues to remove the rest of the flannel. Next came the soiled shirt Sam is wearing. He leans Sam's head on his shoulder, Dean leans back a bit, so that Sam can lean forward and not roll off, he reaches down to the hem of Sam's shirt and pulls up.

Once he gets the shirt half way up almost to his armpit, he lift Sam's left arm up and gently pulls it out the short arm sleeve, then does the same but more carefully with the injured arm. Okay that was the easy part Dean thinks now comes the fun part.

He places his hand behind Sam's back and gently starts to lower Sam down again on the pillow. He grabs the rest of the shirt bunched around Sam's neck, stretches it as much as he can and pulls it over Sam's head carefully.

Great he still got it Sam didn't even stir this time. He drops the soiled shirt to the floor. Grabs the clean shirt and repeats the process, but this time putting it on. Bunches up the shirt stretches the collar and pulls it over Sam head, pulls his arms thru.

Dean decides to leave Sam in just his shirt since he'll be covered up with a blanket and a comforter…Dean gets up and he goes to Sam feet he takes of the boots he is wearing, then pulls off his jeans. Sam is now laying in just his t-shirt and boxers.

Sam starts to curl again to his side indicating he is cold. Dean picks up the sheet pulls it over Sam, then the blanket, then finally the comforter. He tucks it around Sam's shoulder and under his chin.

He carades his fingers thru Sam limp greasy hair. Geeze Kid we are going to be having one seriously long talk once you wake up, Dean thinks, before he can think, he leans down and places a kiss to Sam's temple, Sam actually smile in his sleep and makes a cute gurgle sound as he snuggle closer into the blankets.

Something warms spread throughout Dean's chest and heart and Dean finds himself chuckling and smiling for the first time since this whole mess began. And before he can sit down next to Sam, he hears a flutter of wings.

"What do you want Cas?" Dean's voice tinged with annoyance

"We need to talk"

"Can't it wait?"

"No" Cas replies "This has to do with Sam and you especially now that I see that we can save you and at the same give Sam the time to recuperate" Castiel intones.

"So start talking" Dean tells Cas.

"Not here, we should talk in the library and witness yourself, how far Sam fallen off the path"

Dean looks at Sam hesitantly, not wanting to leave him alone.

Castiel is looking at Dean and studying him and can see and understand Dean Hesitancy of leaving Sam alone.

"He will not waken Dean, Sam has not been fully sleeping in the past 4 months, his body has finally succumb to exhaustion, but if you still fear him waking, you and I can easily hear him" Cas is hinting at his Angel's grace and Dean's new powers.

"Yeah, you're right" Dean stands up and rubs the back of his neck "Come on"

Angel and Demon walk out of the room down the hallway and into the library.

Dean freezes in his tracks and looks in shock at the library.

"What the hell happen here?!" Dean yells angrily at Cas.

"Sam happened here" Cas replies calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Baby Brother:**

Sam awakens feeling rested, warm and very comfortable. His eyes snap open "this can't be right" he thinks immediately. He sits up fast, "oh shit" he thinks "was I knocked out?" He looks around trying to get his bearings. For a moment he is confused, the last thing he remembers is checking into that ratty motel to rest for 1 or 2 hours before heading out again. It takes him a moment to register that he is in Dean's room back in the bunker. "How did I get here?" he wonders. Suddenly it comes rushing back to him, "Dean" he thinks. He flips the covers off and is about to stand up when he feels a hand on his chest. He looks up, "Dean!" he exclaims.

"Whoa, whoa easy there Tiger" Dean tells Sam "you're not fully recovered."

Sam looks at Dean, he feels confused and hesitant "how long have I've been out?" he asks.

"12hours." Dean informs him.

"What! That can't be right, oh god my stuff!" Sam splutters, trying to get up but is held in place by Dean. "Dean let go!" he shouts.

"Sam, calm down, take a deep breath and exhale" Dean instructs.

Sam calms down ready to listen, but is still a bit restless. He needs the ingredients left locked in the trunk of his car. The first cycle of the full moon should be tonight. If what Dean tells him is accurate, he fell asleep at 11pm so it must be around noon. There is still much to plan but it seems, for the first time, that luck is on his side. If Dean is here, he doesn't need to summon him, he just needs to find a way to keep him here a bit longer. "Wait what is Dean doing here?" Sam wonders looking up at his brother with eyes full of question.

Dean looks at his little brother and can almost hear the wheels turning in his head along with the questions that are probably bubbling away. He wants to handle this carefully. After hearing the detailed report from Cas and Hannah last night he knows this is his fault and his responsibility to fix. The last 12hours have been easy and surprisingly relaxing, something he hasn't felt since waking up with the Mark on his arm. He still feels the burn but not as much as he did, it feels duller now. For the first time he feels fully in control instead of the other way around.

Dean runs his hand over the back of his neck while moving to sit on the chair next to the bed. He pauses for a minute and then speaks "I know you are bursting with questions, so first of all, your car is here. I put it in the downstairs garage. Sam is about to speak, but Dean continues.

"Wait for me to finish. The answer to your next question is –yes, I know about the ingredients you've been collecting these past 2 weeks. The next answer is –No you are not performing your little ritual tonight. In fact any other night for that matter" Dean's voice takes on a tinge of anger

"What the hell have you been up to Sam?!"

Sam's eyes narrow into angry slits "what the hell have I've been doing?" Sam matches the anger in Dean's voice. "I have been trying to save your ass Dean!" Sam yells "or did you forget that you are a Demon? For months I've been researching how best to remove the Mark without killing you. Now that I'm close you want me to stop?! No Dean. Whether you want me to or not I am saving you" Sam concludes.

"Are you finished?" Dean asks calmly, as Sam looks at Dean suspiciously.

"Now here's how it's going to be Sammy. You are not getting out of bed until you are fully recovered and you've put some weight back on. You are not allowed any reading material unless approved by me first. You are not allowed to step foot in the library since you showed complete disrespect by almost destroying it. You are not allowed to wander the bunker alone under any circumstance. You will get a full 8 hours of sleep every night and a 2 hour nap in the early afternoon. Do you understand?" Dean finishes.

"Okay here it comes", Dean thinks "bitch-face number 1." He's not seen it since Sam's teen years. Sam does not disappoint.

"Not allowed?! Where do you get off telling me what to do? In case you've forgotten Dean I'm not a child anymore and we are not living in motel rooms while dad is away! I am a fully grown man capable of making my own decisions" Sam is yelling by the end kneeling on the bed face to face with Dean.

"Now if, you'll excuse me" Sam attempts to get off the bed but Dean's hand shoots out and grabs Sam's arm.

Adult? See that's where you are wrong Sammy" Dean replies his facial expression has Sam's stomach curling and makes him feel a bit nervous. "You've proven that you cannot be left alone to take care of yourself. You neglect to follow the basic standards of care and hunting, endangering not only yourself but others as well. In doing so you have given up all privileges as an adult, little boy." As Dean finishes his sentence his eyes flash black then back to green.

Sam realizes his predicament and tries to pull out of Dean's grasp. "Dean let go" he yells, pulling and twisting. Dean sighs realizing there is only one way ahead and knows that Sam will most likely fight him tooth and nail about it. However, Cas is right. Deep down he knows this is the only way. Sam has to relinquish his stubborn independence and let Dean take care of him.

As he watches Sam struggle to get loose he sees what Castiel meant about Sam's aura/soul essence with his new demon eyes power. Dean does not need to use them since he's always known Sam's heart. He's a big kid at heart which explains the use of his big puppy dog eyes to get his way, the little bit of clinginess when sick or injured and his need of his big brother for comfort when scared, lost or hurt.

Right now it's Sammy not Sam trying to get loose by throwing a tantrum because he is tired, hungry and hurting. "Time to put a stop to this and get back to what I do best. Taking care of Sam" Dean thinks. He takes a deep breath and instantly feels calm and peace in a way he hasn't since Sam left for college. "So let's start stage one" Dean thinks. "Get Sam changed and comfortable, and explain his new role."

"Sam stop it right now' Dean's voice is stern but calm. Sam, who has been struggling and working himself up to frenzy, freezes and looks at Dean.

"Good" Dean praises, Sam face flushes a shade red when he realizes what he's done. Damn it why does he still react to Dean's voice!

"Now let's start again" as Dean speaks he reaches over to Sam and puts one arm around his shoulder and the other under his knees to lift him up in one swift motion. When Sam feels himself being lifted into the air he lets out a yelp and grabs on before he can lose his balance.

"Not again" Sam thinks.

"Dean, you don't need to pick me up I can walk just fine now" Sam says softly.

"Oh really Sam? Let's see, you've lost more than 50lbs, you've hardly slept in 4 months. Last night was the first time you allowed your body to sleep for 12 hours. I'm pretty sure that if you try standing on those sticks you call legs right now there will be a repeat performance of last night." Dean huffs out to Sam as he starts walking out of the room and down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Sam asks.

"Dude you stink, where do you think we're going" Dean smirks causing Sam to redden. They walk into one of the larger bathrooms which has a large enough bathtub for Sam to fit his ginormous ass in. The tub is already filled, steam vapor curling up in the air. Dean walks over to the bench and sets Sam down on it. He reaches for the hem of the shirt Sam is wearing and Sam jerks in response to the touch.

"Dean what are you doing?" he questions.

"Getting you ready for a bath" is the response. "Dean I get why no shower, you're afraid I'll fall flat on my face, but dude I can handle taking a bath" Sam argues.

Dean shakes his head "you don't get it Sam, from this point on I'm in charge and you will do as I say" He quickly removes Sam's white T before he can protest but when he goes to remove his boxers that Sam really throws a fit.

"Dean! wait…don't…hey Stop!" Sam pushes against Dean's chest to no avail, blushing profusely he realizes he's sitting butt naked on the seat. He crouches over himself, crosses his arms in an attempt to cover up.

"Dude you've got nothing I ain't never seen before" Dean scoffs as he places his hands under Sam. He picks him up and sits him on his hips before walking over to the tub and lowering Sam in.

Sam is beyond pissed off and embarrassed by Dean's blasé attitude.

"Gee thanks for the help" he says sarcastically "do you mind giving me some privacy now or do you plan on staying and helping me wash up too?"

"Yes" Dean responds matter-of-factly and proceeds to pick up the cup that he had already set on the side to scoop up some water.

"Wait…what?!" Sam's splutters as water falls on his head. "Dean Stop!" he tries to grab Dean's hands or swat them away, as Dean rinses his hair again.

"Sam stop, you're splashing water all over the place" Dean tells him sternly.

"I'm splashing water?!" Sam voice incredulous "that's it! What the fuck is going on with you Dean?"

'Sam I promise that once I'm finished here I'll explain exactly what is going on here. Besides, it's not like this is the first time I've seen you naked or bathed you" says Dean.

"Yeah, last time was when I was 7!" Sam argues.

"Dude you were 10 and I still bathe you on occasion when you're hurt or injured." Dean reminds him.

"Yeah but that is different man" Sam replies with a sulk.

"Not really Sam, look just relax and sit back okay?"

Sam looks at Dean for a moment, then with a bit of hesitation, he relaxes and lets his head fall back like he's done countless dozen times in the past. Dean smiles and continues to wash and rinse Sam's hair, carefully not getting water or shampoo into Sam's eyes.

Sam is surprised that Dean knows what brand of conditioner he uses. It feels odd as Dean massages his scalp. It's very relaxing and lulls him into a sense of déjà vu and begins to stir up warm memories of a time long forgotten and taken for granted whilst growing up.

When Dean is done, he reaches for the wash cloth. As he lathers it up Sam reaches for Dean's hand and speaks softly "I can do the rest myself and if you are afraid I'll fall in, you can stay here and watch. It will be totally creepy, but you can check that I don't drown while I wash" Sam smiles, a really genuine smile that reaches his eyes.

"Sam I've already told you, I'm giving you a bath, so just stop fussing and relax dude."

"Why?" Sam looks confused.

"Because I want to and because you need it" Dean tells him.

"What are you talking about? Dean I'm fine."

"Sammy, please just let me finish."

Sam looks at Dean biting his lower lip and finally huffs and sits back again. "Fine, but on one condition, I do the lower half. Okay?" Sam is glaring slightly and Dean smiles and concedes this time since he knows that Sam is unaware of the up-coming long haul.

He also does not want to upset Sam, he's really thin, weak and in fragile health. He needs to get the kid dry, warmly dressed and fed before they have their chat.

He extends his hand to Sam who finally allows him to carefully scrub his neck, down his shoulders and right arm. Sam inhales, ready for the possible twitch of pain due to the previous night's dislocated shoulder, thanks to a hunter. When he feels no pain he looks up at Dean.

Dean can already guess that Sam is aware that his shoulder doesn't hurt anymore. He continues to wash Sam's arms.

"I healed it" he explains. He does Sam chest and abdomen then stops as promised.

"You what?" Sam finally asks.

"I healed it"

"I thought Demons didn't have the ability to heal?"

"Apparently they do, they just don't like to expend energy on that when it's so much easier to torture and destroy life" Dean explains.

He makes Sam turn around and starts scrubbing down his back and stops before going down further. He rinses Sam off before rinsing the wash cloth and giving it to Sam. Sam makes quick work of washing his legs and private parts.

Dean switches the dirty sudsy water to clean clear water again which impresses Sam. He puts his hands either side of the tub holding on to the sides and takes a deep breath as he leans lowering himself all the way underwater. When he pulls up his hair is completely slicked back and water droplets run down his face.

A big white terry towel is hung in front of him and he sees Dean holding it up for him and extending his other hand to Sam.

Out of habit Sam grabs Dean's hand and pulls himself up. Dean automatically wraps the towel around Sam's shoulders and holds onto him as Sam steps out of the tub. They walk the few steps to the seat. Sam plops down, the large bath towel hangs down to his calves he is grateful for the warmth it gives.

He looks up as he feels another towel being wrapped around his head.

Dean dries Sam's hair gently and Sam is actually enjoying this moment, giving in and sighing, Dean Chuckles lightly.

Sam scrunches his face and tells Dean that it's better to use a blow dryer for his hair to dry properly. He pauses looking down and back up to Dean "but I lost it some time ago in my room" he explains rather mournfully.

"You mean this one?" Dean says as he holds out a dark red hand held dryer.

"Where did you find it?" Sam exclaims.

"I was in your room last night and let me tell you it was not easy" Dean chuckles.

Sam looks ashamed "I know."

"It looks like World War Three happened in there and you lost." Dean quips, "but" he looks over at the clock in the wall, "with Cas' help we were able to get it cleaned up and remodeled. By now I'm pretty sure Hannah has finished the last touches" Dean tells Sam.

"Whoa wait what do you mean remolded?" Sam asks.

"Sam the room looked like a wreck and besides doing a quick fix it I thought we would add some color to your dismal grey wall." Dean smiles, "the angels might have gotten bit carried away, but it's really nice and comfortable."

"Oh god Dean what did they do?"

"Wait till you see it but for now, you need to get dressed and eat something" Dean tells Sam.

Dean hands Sam his clothes, some grey sweats, navy blue shirt and his red hoodie. With Dean's help Sam finishes getting dressed.

"Let's head over to the Den and get something inside you" Dean states.

"What Den?" Sam actually quirks a smile "last thing I remember I was doing some Mojo in there and it didn't exactly go as planned. I had to do a containment field to hold whatever I let loose in there and promise to get back to it later" Sam finished.

"Yeah I found it or should I say it found me" Dean deadpanned to Sam's amused face.

"Next time you want a live eating, walking plant, rent a movie to watch. Took me and Cas to kill it." Sam let out a laugh

"It's not funny Sammy, you are in a lot of trouble for almost destroying the bunker" Dean intones "but the den, library and kitchen are back to normal." Dean finishes.

He comes up behind Sam and throws him over his shoulder in a fire man's lift.

"DEAN!" but Sam is not mad this time he is laughing and Dean grins as he teleports form the bathroom to the den.

"Wow never going to get tired of seeing you do that" says Sam.

Dean sits him down in the comfortable arm chair. There is a steaming bowl of broth and a French bread loaf next to it on the table. For the first time in a while Sam's stomach growls loudly and his mouth waters at the simple sight.

"Thought you should start off with something easy on your stomach" Dean tells Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Stage Two Baby Brother:**

Sam struggles as he walks and leans against the hallway for support on the way to his bedroom. He can't believe Dean would even do what he has, it pisses Sam off beyond belief. He has to remind himself it isn't Dean, or rather it is but not 100% Dean. The 'twisted soul' black eyed version of his brother was not the caring, loving, smirking, wise ass cracking big brother that he remembers. If it was him then this topic would never had been broached, maybe in jest, but not like this. It hurts Sam and makes him feel so, so….. "God damn it" he says out loud. He's so pissed off that he can't even think of the word to express how he's feeling, both now and when Dean explained the house rules and his new role to him. "Explained" Sam scoffs, more like told him.

He had had no say and would not be going anywhere, no correction; he would not be allowed to go anywhere. Sam wanted to feel the anger surge again at that last thought but he was just so tired right now, that last blow out with his brother had worn him out.

It had been such a nice afternoon with Dean, why did he have to ruin it. "No" he thought "not with Dean." He was just lulled into thinking that it was with the familiar camaraderie they'd shared. He was so happy with the laughing and joking, and he'd missed Dean so much, that he gotten misty eyed and told him. It was a moment so normal, so "them". It was an unspoken rule that he was allowed to have, as Dean deemed them, "chick flick moments". Dean was supposed to reciprocate without question and then break the chick flick infused moment with a jest or joke or a good natured ribbing. Not, …not …Sam takes a deep breath not wanting to remember what Dean did instead…

-Flash back-

Sam took a sip of the broth and relished the taste on his tongue. Even though it was such a simple meal it was made by Dean for him. In his mind and heart that equaled love. He picked up one of the bread pieces that had been already sliced for him to dip into the broth. This type of perfect moment had been missing these past four months and it gave Sam hope for the future. This proved to him that his big brother was in there and that it was possible to break through the mark of Cain. Maybe as soon as he got some strength back he could convince Dean to go through the new blood trial he'd discovered. It was tricky process of summoning the original bearer, Cain, and tricking him to take the mark back. He'd miss the full moon tonight but there would be another one in 4 weeks. He was pretty sure that Dean wouldn't leave any time soon, not while Sam was not feeling well. If Dean was in what Sam deemed his mother hen mode, then he'd play it to his advantage.

Dean watched Sam as he ate his soup, he could hear the kid's thoughts too. He looked down as he shook his head. Dean needed to stop him in his tracks before he even started. He was trying to think the best way to approach this when Sam provided the perfect opening.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Dean asked as Sam looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing's up, it's just….." Sam tried to take a breath before speaking. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed, still reeling from the "Dean's here, he's really here" realization. Sam could feel his eyes glazing over with tears.

"I just missed you so much" Sam said through tears "I guess I am having a bit of a hard time believing you are really here and you're not some hallucination."

Dean crossed the two step space between them and pulled him into a hug. Sam was startled at first, but then relaxed into his brother's embrace. What really took him by surprise was Dean lifting him up and then sitting him on his lap.

As Dean settled himself down on the couch, he propped Sam up so that he could rest his head on his shoulder, the rest of him lay comfortably on Deans' lap and couch. Had Dean done this earlier Sam might have fought him due to his pride, but since they'd been really effectively communicating and sharing. He chalked it up to Dean allowing him a longer chick flick moment so he relaxed more into his brother. He sniffled his shirt and enjoyed the warmth, smell, and comfort of him. It had been so long since Dean had allowed these heartfelt moments that he took comfort from.

Dean was holding him close and rubbing his back and speaking in low tones and soothing words. "S'okay Sammy, I'm right here, not going anywhere" Dean murmured as he rocked him a bit. Sam give a small huffed laugh through the tears because, damn it, he'd really missed Dean. He knew that he was spiraling out of control these last few months and, although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had started to scare himself again.

"Shhh, shhh, you're not alone baby. I'm here now and I'm gonna take care of you. Not gonna let you ever feel like you're flailing in the dark again" Dean soothed.

Sam gave a small laugh at Dean's endearment but was comforted by it too. "Dude, I thought that endearment was too girly for you to say after I hit 12" Sam teased, waiting to hear Dean's smart mouth comeback to end the moment. Instead he heard "I never should have stopped" as his hair was ruffled.

"Um, wait, what?" Sam looked up at Dean with curiosity. "Not what you were expecting?" Dean questioned, eyes brows raised. "Um no" Sam admitted feeling just a bit unsettled.

"I think it's time that we have that discussion I promised" Dean said, raising Sam a bit on his lap. Now Sam really started to feel uncomfortable. He made an attempt to slide off Dean's lap but was held in place.

"Okay Dean, what is this about?" Sam asked. Dean decide to be blunt, "I know what you've been up to Sam these past four months and let me tell you half of it was not easy to hear."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean sighed at Sam's attempt to be evasive and not forth coming.

"Number one you went after hunters."

"Only after the ones that threatened to kill you!" Sam retorted. "Doesn't matter, I could handle them" Dean responded.

"But then you would have taken a human life!" Sam argued.

"Would not have been the first time Sam, and it would have been in self-defense. You on the other hand sought them out to trap them and took their lives."

"I gave them a fair warning" Sam's voice was cold.

"And got hurt in the process. If Cas had not shown up at the last one…" Dean said without finishing.

"When do we not get hurt in this line of work?" Sam scoffed.

"Two. You tortured Demons when you were made aware that the vessels were still alive. That's not like you Sam." "Demons lie, besides some scarifies are necessary" Sam didn't hesitate to answer.

He wouldn't allow Dean to make him feel guilty, not after the stunts Dean had pulled to save him in the past and even more recently. Dean had done everything to save him, no matter what. Dean was worth that too and he would do whatever it took to get his brother back. He wouldn't fail again.

Dean grabbed Sam's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "Let me make this clear to you. You have never failed me and I would move heaven and earth for you. I know you're hurting but I am back Sam. Now that I am back you will not be taking any more unnecessary risks. Do you understand?"

Sam blinked "How did you..." he paused "I didn't share that out loud?"

"I can hear almost everything you're thinking now" Dean said matter of factly, seemingly not the least perturbed sharing the fact with Sam.

Sam scrambled back so fast it took Dean by surprise and he lost his grip. Sam landed on his ass but immediately hauled himself up. His balance was still shaky but with the surge of adrenaline that came from the anger and embarrassment he felt, he was able to keep his stance.

"And when were you planning on telling me" he shouted.

"I just did" Dean replied without missing a beat.

"So, wow," Sam huffed, as he started to pace a little not sure what to make of this new information or how to deal with it. It was maddening knowing that Dean could read his thoughts, all his thoughts.

"If it'll make you happy, I don't hear all thoughts. I'm still pretty new at this. Sometimes I just get a sense of a person's feelings. I think you call it empa, …empa, something?

"EMPATHY!" Sam yelled "and no, it doesn't make me feel better. I don't' want you to hear my thoughts. That's an invasion of privacy of my privacy!"

The emotions Sam felt made him shake and he lost his balance. Dean held up his hands in placation "Sam, sit back down. Let's not get distracted. We need to finish our talk." With that he leaned over and helped Sam to sit back on the couch next to him.

Sam took a deep breath "Okay so you know all that I've done. It doesn't change the fact that we need to remove the Mark from you" Sam huffed.

"Yes it actually does, because I'm keeping it Sam."

"You what?" Sam couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm keeping it. There is no need for you to try to contact Cain. I've been in touch with him recently. He understood and I kept my promise to him."

"What Promise?" Sam asked.

"He's been alive over 2,000 years Sam. He wanted to, no needed, to rest, he earned it." Dean relied

Sam was getting upset again. He was breathing hard and looked at Dean like he'd lost his mind.

"Hey, hey just chill man. That's is what I meant earlier today. You need to relax Sam and not worry about anything. I'm taking care of it. Okay buddy?"

"No Dean it is not okay! Just hold on a minute. You already contacted Cain and you are okay keeping the mark?! See Dean, I'm having a hard time trying to process this. You seem to be totally relaxed about it, but what I see is that you just damned yourself to Hell again!"

Sam was trying hard not to hyperventilate. "Okay, with the death of Cain that door was closed. When one door closes another one opens", he rationalized. "How could Dean be so calm about this whole thing! And if a door didn't open? He'd blast one open if he had too."

"SAM" Dean's stern voice cut into his thoughts. Dean knew that Sam was not listening.

This wasn't how he'd hoped the conversation would go but he could still fix things, Sam was thinking.

"No Sam."

Sammy bitch-faced him and thought "you stop it" at Dean. He was getting madder and at the same time, another idea started to form. He quashed it before Dean could get glimpse. Too late, he realized as he heard "SAM. Stop this now."

"No Dean, there is still one more viable option. The same being who created the damn Mark in the first place. Lucifer, there has to be a way to communicate with him."

"Sammy, I said no."

"I'm not leaving you like this Dean!" Sam cried

"Yes you are."

"No Dean I'm not." Sam stood up and glared down at Dean.

"Yeah you heard me." He stood closer to Dean and huffed "I am doing this whether you want me to or not and I don't need your permission." Sam spun on his heels to leave but was stopped by Dean with his hand on Sam's wrist.

"See Sam that's where you are wrong. I told you before you are not allowed to go anywhere near grown up stuff. I don't deem demonology books or ancient scripture as acceptable reading material".

"Are you kidding me?"

"No Sam. I'm not and I think I've let this go on long enough. Dean stood holding Sam in place. "It's time you that learn your place." Before Sam could say anything Dean spun him around again and landed five hard swats to his rear.

Taken by surprise, Sam let out an undignified yelp. "You...You HIT ME" Sam glared.

"No, I Simply gave you a few swats to your bottom to put you in your place and to make you listen."

"My place" Sam spluttered "I'm not freaking three!"

"No. You're more like a two year old" Dean told him calmly "who now needs to be put in time out and then back to bed for a nap." Incensed Sam tugged on his writs to get Dean to let go. Dean simply picked him up with ease and carried him over to the corner where a light blue cushion stool stood.

"Dean!, Stop it! This isn't funny" Sam struggled to get out of Dean's hold on him.

"Never said it was a joke Sammy" he replied placing him down on the stool. The moment he stepped back, Sam tried to get up but with a gentle push from Dean, he was made to sit back down.

Sam glared at Dean "if you think I'm just going to sit here you got another thing coming." He made another attempt to stand up but was held down by Dean.

"That's exactly what you are gonna do Sam or you will be one sorry little boy." Dean had not lost his temper and had kept his voice even and firm. However, something in Dean's voice gave Sam pause. He looked up at Dean. Something about this situation niggled at the back of his head, something he should remember from childhood. The memory refused to form and he couldn't link it with what was happening right now.

Seeing that he had Sam's attention Dean let go of his brother's arms and stepped back a little to cross his own. He made sure that he made direct eye contact before speaking. "Now you will sit there for 15 minutes and think about what you did to earn corner time."

"What?" Sam huffed.

"Even though you've been giving me attitude I don't think it warrants a spanking. But so help me Sam, if you get up that is exactly what you are looking at."

Sam was dumbfounded. He didn't know how to react, his mouth went dry trying to find the words that were lost at Dean's apparent threat.

Dean cleared up the dishes from the coffee table before turning to walk away. He stopped and glanced back at Sam. "I mean it Sam. If you place one foot out of there.." he left it at that and walked away to the kitchen.

Sam was spiraling emotionally. This couldn't be happening. Was this some weird f-up dream he was having? Why was he still sitting here? He could so easily get up and leave. What was he afraid of? Was it that Dean would follow through? He gulped at that thought. Dean couldn't mean it? What was going on with Dean? Why was this happening? There were too many questions running through his head and they were mixed with anger.

Sam took a deep breath and focused. This was ridiculous. He huffed again, this was stupid and he was going to his room to research. He glanced one more time where Dean had walked and got up. He walked around the bend to the door way that led back to the hallway, but ran into Dean who stood there shaking his head.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I thought you knew better?" Dean's eyes had gone black and this time did not change back to green. Sam quickly took a step back but it wasn't fast enough.

Dean grabbed him and hauled him over his shoulder then walked purposely to the couch. He sat down and pulled Sam over his lap. He put his arm around Sam's waist. Sam kicked and squirmed trying to get a hold of something to get free. He bucked hard when he felt Dean's hand come down hard "that hurts" he thought. A barge of swats followed one right after the other, not allowing Sam to catch his breath. Damn it was starting to sting and burn but he'd be damned if he cried like a child. He kicked his legs to try and hit something, anything and to get Dean to release his hold.

"Sam settle down or this will go on much longer."

"SCREW you Dean, you have no right…

"I have every right little boy, I gave you a warning and I always follow through. You know better Sam than to disobey my rules." Dean reminds him.

"I'm NOT A CHILD!"

"Your actions have proven otherwise."

"STOP! Dean!" Sam voice cracked. He held his breath to try and get a grip of his sniffling. "No damn it. I will not break" he thought. Dean's hand kept coming down on his Sweat bottom pants. The burning heat intensifying every 10 swats, this hurt so much and it was humiliating.

"Dean, please, stop" Sam begged, his voice starting to break a little. "Please" he said in a smaller voice. His breath hitched and he hadn't realized that his eyes had glazed over. He felt the first tear drops fall. "Please, please" Sam thought "let it end soon" he could feel himself growing smaller inside and breaking bit by bit. "I'm not, not…a child" he thought futilely and felt the dam break turning the quiet crying into pitiful sobs.

Dean finally stopped. He had been listening to Sammy the whole time. It had taken all of his strength not to cave into Sammy's broken thought and feelings. He did not want to do this to him but he needed to get through to him. God help him, this was the only way.

Since Sam was young their father had figured that sometimes a good spanking would reduce a huffing stubborn headed teenager to a compliant sorry little boy. One who just wanted forgiveness and hugs, especially when he'd been out of line. It didn't make it any easier, John had loved his sons and hated to spank them, especially Sam. One, he was the baby of the family and two, his cries and tears could break any man's heart. Dean and John had both believed that. However, John had told a 14 year old Dean, that in order to keep Sammy safe he needed to make sure he listened to the boundaries Dean and John had set up. That was when he had been given the responsibility and permission to deal out punishment to Sam. Sam had started pushing his luck with Dean as John had warned he would. "Sammy will test you to see how far you will let him get away with stuff. It's your choice what you will allow Dean and what you will not allow." And, oh boy, did Sam test Dean when he hit 11 and Dean was 15. Sam did what he'd done with John. He'd questioned "why" when told "no".

Unlike John, who would allow Sam to pull him into an argument which led to confrontation, Dean nipped it in the butt, right away. In Dean's mind was "aw hell no, I raised you, fed and clothed you, wiped your butt, cleaned up your snotty nose, scraped knees and elbows. You will not disrespect me." From that point on Sam knew never to cross Dean.

Dean knew that was who he needed to be for Sammy. If he had remembered that after picking Sam up from Stanford, maybe, just maybe, half the stuff Sam had suffered through would never have happened. Dean sighed, that was a lot of "maybes" to be thinking about. It was in the past, water under the bridge.

He was here now and he would make sure that he didn't make the same mistakes with Sam again. It wasn't not gonna be easy, he knew that it would be hard for Sam. He'd given a lot of free reign to Sam's independence in over 8 years (not including the 4 years at Stanford). Gaining that parental authority again, Dean knew he was in for a battle. But Dean knew what to do to make it easier on Sam and in the end this was for Sam. No matter how hard Sam fought Dean, he knew that Sammy knew in his heart that he needed Dean to be that parental figure for him that he always had been. They had just never acknowledged it. He had allowed Sam to have brief moments of comfort here or there. That was going to change, starting now.

He gently pulled up Sam from his face down position on his lap and wrapped him in a hug. He rubbed his back. "S 'okay now Sammy, its over."

Sam was hiccuping through shuddering breaths and trying his damnedest to control the water works. He felt humiliated and embarrassed that he responded to Dean's touch after being hauled over his lap and spanked as though he was still a snot nosed brat. Half his mind was thinking about what just happened. He was arguing with himself, agreeing that the punishment was just. "Where did that come from?" he wondered, finally calming down. The tears were slowing down and he tried to get up, but was held in place.

"Nu uh Sammy, not done yet" Dean informed him. "You know how this works." Sam looked at Dean incredulously "I'm not gonna tell you why you hit me" Sam said.

"I didn't hit you. I spanked you." Dean corrected.

"Same thing!" Sam pushed against Dean really hard wanting to get free from his hold.

"No, there's a difference and you know it. We can go down the list of why you were spanked or we can go for round two. Your choice " Dean warned.

Sam swallowed and looks at Dean, "why are you doing this?" he asked weakly.

Dean studied Sam and saw that he wasn't trying to trick him. He pointed towards the stool and flicked his wrist to make it slide towards them, then put Sam on it. This time Sam didn't fight and just sat watching Dean.

Dean clapped his hands together and began to speak. "These last four months have been really hard on you. You haven't made the wisest choices. This is my fault, you should never had been left alone. For that I take full responsibility of your actions."

"Dean what are you talking about?"

"Ashley Hearst" Dean looked directly in Sam's eyes. Sam looked startled for a moment but composed himself into the poker face Dean had taught him back when he was a teen.

"Okay" Dean thought "let's see how well you can maintain that game face". "Judy Adam, Noreen Roberts." Sam swallowed hard and blinked, but didn't move his gaze away.

"And lastly, young Lilian Marsh" Dean finished. Sam looked away from the condemnation in his brother's eyes.

"No baby, I'm not judging you" Dean reached over to Sam and gently placed his hand on his cheek. Sam turned to face Dean, his eyes glazed again.

"You want to tell me now?" Dean prodded gently. Sam's let out a teary laugh "why? You know what happened."

"I want you to tell me."

Sam started playing with his hands nervously, looking everywhere but Dean.

"Sammy."

"Didn't hurt them De'n, I promise" Sam's eyes are huge and pleading.

"Oh God Sammy, what did you do?" Even though Hannah had brought the news to Cas and Dean he hoped that maybe she had misread or misjudged what she had witnessed. He could see, hear and feel through Sammy's eyes right now and he sees the realization dawn on Sam's face.

"I'm sorry Dee, the spell required four pints of a virgin's blood, didn't hurt them only took one pint from each" he said tears falling rapidly. He hated the sad look in his big brother eyes at him, hated disappointing Dean.

Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him to him. "Not your fault, you didn't know any better" he mumbled into Sam's hair.

"I made sure to take them to a hospital to recover" Sam said into Dean's shirt. Dean could hear the childlike hope in Sam's voice that he'd done something right. "I wasn't bad?" Sam softly asked. "No baby, you made some bad choices that's all." Dean was still hugging Sam and twisted to kiss his temple. Sam was twiddling his fingers. Dean pulled back to look at him.

"Sam I need you to listen to me okay" Sam nodded hesitantly. "From now on I will be making all the decisions concerning what is good and bad for you. You don't have to worry about that any more, you just need to relax and let me take care of you. You need to trust that I know what is best for you" Dean tried to hurry as he could see Sam's face scrunching in confusion and his chest tighten in protestation.

"You will follow all the house rules put into place from our earlier conversation. No more books, laptop or research. If you break any rules or test my boundaries, you will find yourself swiftly over my lap again. For any rules you break there will be a just punishment doled out, from being grounded and losing privileges, to corner time, to a sound spanking. Do you understand Sammy?" Sam looked stunned and didn't know what to say.

Dean continued "for good behavior, there will be rewards, privileges earned, reading time, a possible new toy."

Sam froze at the last word "new toy?" he repeated "what do you think I am?"

"What you've always been Sammy, Dean replied. Sam waited for the answer but he had a gnawing suspicion.

"The baby of the family. Or more precisely my baby" Dean told Sam very calmly.

Sam felt a cold sensation in the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath "what did you just say?"

"You've always been my Baby, Sammy and it's about time I allow to fall back easily into your natural role" Dean informed Sam.

Sam shot- up from his sitting place and walked backwards keeping his eyes on Dean "you're nuts" Sam whispered

"No Sammy, this is how it will be from now on" Dean replied calmly. "I will, dress you, feed you, bathe you and essentially I will be looking after you. All you need to do is relax, sleep and have fun."

"There's only one small problem with your plan Dean."

"I dont think so".

"Yeah the problem is that I AM FUCKING INDEPENDANT ADULT!"

"No Sammy, I already told you. You revoked those privileges, when you stop taking care of yourself. You neglected your sleep, feeding yourself and hygienically cleaning up after yourself."

"You don't revoke being an adult, that's illogically impossible" Sam snorted.

"You do Sam. The moment you went to Stanford was a privilege. When I picked you up you were on borrowed time and I should have revoked your privileges at an earlier stage but I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt!"

"That's ridiculous people don't get privileges to be an adult, people just grow up" Sam said.

"You don't Sam not really" Dean replied.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, but if you need me to say it out loud I will."

Sam was fidgeting now, not really comprehending where Dean is going with this.

"Since you were a kid and throughout teenage years, every time you got sick you regressed and clung tighter to me. I couldn't move more than 2 feet from you or you got upset. Hence I learned having to do everything with one arm while I held you. When you're injured same thing, you won't let any doctor, nurse, fire man near you unless I'm there to soothe you and get you to listen to them."

Sam jaw was clenched and Dean could see that he was visibly upset. "That's not fair Dean, I was a kid and all kids are scared when sick or injured."

"Oh, I wish it was just that Sammy. Remember the first six months at Stanford?"

Sam felt a little ill at that comment "what? You weren't even there."

"No, but pastor Jim was."

Everything went silent "no, no he can't have known" flashed through Sam's thoughts.

"You weren't able to sleep and cried yourself to sleep for the first 3 months. You called Jim needing to unload and Jim called me and told me everything. I was so ready to come get you, but he stopped me. He reminded me that your future was at stake and asked me if I wanted to see you hunting permanently. He said that if I really loved you the way I said I did then I would let you go and help you to get over your sadness another way. I walked to the impala and opened the trunk and took out that scrappy stuff dog you liked so much as a kid and when you were sick. I gave it to him telling him to lie to you. To say that I had dropped it off the day after you left and that he'd held on to it for another kid in the orphanage. Just tell him that and he'll accept it."

Sam was stunned. Dean had known all this time? When Jim had shown up at Sam dorm with it, Sam had been really happy. He'd kept it with him even up when Jess and him had decided to move in together. She thought I was cute he had a stuff animal. He told her it had sentimental value and she understood.

"I'm sorry kid that it had to burn in the fire too."

Sam nodded and regained his posture. "I'm not the first kid who leaves to college and gets home sick Dean" he said "Believe it or not that is perfectly normal behavior" Sam tone was calm and confident.

Dean looked at him and realized that he'd really have to say something that will hit home and sink it but it would hurt the kid. "

"And yeah you right, cause most 22 years old are very clingy and needy after dramatic incidents, after the wendigo incident you stuck to me like glue. Later at Michigan, Lake Manitoc, after you swan dived into that cold ass lake with me to save Luke, you got the flu for a week. A very sick Sam becomes a clingy Sam" Dean intoned. "Would you like me to go through every little incident after that into well your supposed 30th year?"

Sam eyes were huge and filled with hurt "those were chick flick moments you let me have and you said we'd never bring them up" Sam whispered.

"Sorry Sammy, but they weren't. They were what you know they were."

"Which is?" Sam voice was soft.

"A baby brother needing his big brother for comfort. You need me to take care of you. Hell you're most happy when I take over and look after you for the week after you're sick or the month it takes you to recover from a bad injury." Dean had stood up and gotten closer to Sam. He rested his hand on the back of Sammy neck and rubbed it back and down his thumb.

"S'okay Sammy, you don't have to worry, you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulder, just let go, don't be afraid, just let go and let me take care of you, Dean whisper in a very soothing voice.

Sam was reeling. Those times were supposed to be kept quiet. They were special shared moments. To be never spoken out loud. That had always been the rule. Why was Dean changing that now?

"I need,… need to, to, take a walk" Sam said stutters.

"Sorry Sam. No" was Dean's reply.

Sam looked up "I need to get out and get some fresh air" he yelled he steps away from Dean.

"No Sam, you're still not well and its cold outside right now" Dean informed him.

"I need some space Dean to think on everything you just said. Please I won't go far."

"Sorry Sammy no, I can leave you here alone so you can get some time to yourself while I get dinner ready". Dean turned to head out to the kitchen again.

Sam watched him disappear. He rubbed his hand down his face. "Okay", he thought "I can deal with this. It isn't really Dean. Dean's brain was fried by the Mark of Cain.

Yeah that it." However, he couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed by Dean's out loud declarations of his flaws. Sam thought "screw this" and turned to walk to his room. He felt his body begin to tremble with the day's exhaustion and leans against the wall.

-End of flash back-

Sam continues on his way to his room feeling hurt, dejected and very tired. He feels ready to collapse. He sighs triumphantly as he finally reaches up and turns the door handle. It clicks "what?" he thinks and tries again. "God damn it! It's locked!" he thinks putting his head against the door. Okay, he can't go back so he decides to walk to the next guest bedroom down the hall. He staggers a bit more but makes it. "Yes" he thinks. He doesn't know why but it feels like a victory. Maybe trying to show Dean that he can manage just fine and doesn't need any help.

Sam opens the door and stands in the doorway for a bit. He bites his lower lip as he sees how cold and empty the room looks. Sam leans back and looks down the hallway towards Dean's door. "No" he shakes his head "that will just prove Dean's right" he thinks. He walks into the room and goes over to the closet.

He opens it and finds a trunk. He flips it open, pulls out a white comforter and walks back to the bed. He collapses on top, not bothering to make the bed. He pulls the comforter over him and closes his eyes. He's mentally and emotionally exhausted. He curls into a tight ball and whimpers quietly to himself. "Fine" he thinks "I'm feeling sorry for myself. Who cares? I'm allowed to after everything that just happened. Stop, stop stop" he mentally scolds himself. He finally gives into sleep, telling himself everything will be better in the morning.

An hour later Sam is breathing deeply and soundly. The bedroom door opens and Dean stands there watching Sam sleep. He walks in with a bag in tow. He gently lifts the comforter off of Sam, puts the bag next to him and sets to work.

He quickly and efficiently removes all of Sam's clothes. Sam stirs a bit feeling the coolness on his skin. Dean begins to hum "Hey Jude" slowly like a lullaby. Sam sighs in his sleep and quiets down.

Dean reaches into the bag and pulls out a diaper. It's white and blue and with a balloon design on the waist line next to the tabs. He lifts Sam's hips with ease and slips the diaper under him. Before he closes it, he grabs some diaper ointment, spreads some on then pulls out baby powder and sprinkles some over the top. The whole time humming "Hey Jude". He closes the diaper and then pulls out a white onesie.

He pulls it over Sam's head and then slips his arms in the sleeves. As he tugs the onesie down Sam's torso he smooth's it out and turns Sam to the side to make sure the back is smooth too. He pulls the back flap under Sam's butt and over to the front to snap the three buttons. He gently rolls Sam back on to his back and steps back to see the transformation. He smiles seeing how adorable Sam looks so far, even just in his onesie.

There's much more to do and he pulls out a blue baby sleeper with covered feet. He quickly slips Sam's arm in then his legs and pulls the zipper up. The sleeper has covered hands which he can unfold over to cover Sam's hands, which he does. Sam snuffles a bit and curls up again. Dean chuckles and then starts folding Sam's adult clothes up and puts them away in the bag.

Dean watches his brother sleep for a moment, bag in hand then zaps out of the room. He zaps back in, this time without the bag. He walks over to Sam in the bed slips his arms under and picks him up pulling him close to his chest. Sam curls in towards Dean which makes him smile.

They teleport out of the room and into Sam's room. It is beautifully decorated. The walls are painted white with sunset pink highlighting here and there. The carpet is a soft powder blue and the ceiling was painted sky blue with clouds dotted around. He walks over to the white wooden crib. Sam is still sleeping comfortably against his chest as he lowers the side crib to lay Sam down. As he does Sam whines at the loss of contact. Dean places his hand on Sam's chest and he relaxes. Dean hums some more as he arranges Sam in his crib. He pulls the soft blue baby blanket over Sam who snuggles into it with a happy sigh. Dean steps back and realizes he's forgotten something.

He walks over to the white baby dresser and picks up a yellow pacifier and walks back to Sam. He places it in front of Sam's mouth and as soon as it touches his lips he automatically latches on and begins to suck without prompt. Dean is in awe at Sam's natural baby characteristics

This might actually be a bit easier than he thought. He just has to push a little and Sam slips into this natural state. Maybe that's what Sam was afraid of? He'll just have to show him that there is nothing to be afraid. He'll show Sam that he just needs to let go and allow himself the pleasure of being pampered, loved and protected. He smiles again at his adorable baby brother. He reaches up to the mobile of stars and moons hanging over the crib and turns it on. It plays their mother's lullaby, "Hey Jude", softly and slowly.

Dean sighs and turns on the baby monitor, walks to the door takes one more look before leaving knowing that tomorrow is the first day for Sam in his new role. "Good night Sammy" he calls out softly and proceeds down the hall to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sammy's new life step 1

Sam lazily stretches feeling warm and rested, he lets out a happy sigh and pulls the blanket closer around him. He doesn't want to wake up from the blissful slumber since he hasn't felt this good in a long time. "Maybe all I needed was a good night sleep", he thinks as he turns over onto his stomach to pull the pillow over his head. He stops, is he chewing on something in his mouth?

"Damn it!" Sam thinks "Dean had better not be playing another prank war with me. We are too old for this shit and they always escalate out of control!" As Sam scrambles to sit up to spit out the offending object he pauses. His hands seem to be covered by sleeves. He follows the colorful sleeve upwards and sees what he's wearing. It takes his brain 5 seconds to catch up. He quickly pulls the entire blanket off. Didn't he fall asleep with a white comforter? That doesn't matter right now because what he sees make's his stomach curl uncomfortably. Is he wearing a sleeper with covered feet?

Sam tries to get up from the bed. He finally takes full notice of his surrounding and freezes. The lights are dimmed in the room, but he can fully make out everything, especially the bars he's facing as he looks around.

He crawls over to one side of the bed and reaches out with his covered hand. He stops and fumbles to pull back the covering from his hands, after which he reaches towards the bars and grips them as he looks out towards the room. Sam gulps as he looks left to right, either he's still asleep and dreaming-and this would be a serious fuck up dream, or this is one hell of practical joke Dean is playing on him.

The room he is in is completely decorated like a baby's nursery. Sam can see a large rocking plush green arm chair on one side of the room with what he figures is some kind of changing table close by. On the other side of the room there's a white dresser, on which is a small lamp, the only light on, decorated with bi-planes on the shade. Close by is a large chest next to a three shelve bookcase.

Sam grips the bars tightly, kneels and tries to make sense of where he is. "No, no, no it can't be, it's impossible" he thinks but when he sees the mobile hanging above him his heart sinks and cold dread starts to seep in. He drops his head to his chest and starts breathing rapidly. Everything becomes crystal clear as he remembers what Dean had said the night before.

"Shit this can't be what he meant, can it?" Sam wonders. "Well I'm not be sticking around to find out!" he decides since it is too far out of his comfort zone, even for the stuff they'd run into over the years. He takes a firm grip of the top bar to pull himself out when he hears the door handle so lets go and drops back onto the mattress. "Wait, what's that on my butt?" he thinks but doesn't have time to dwell on it because Dean is opening the door and, not knowing what possesses him, he dives under the blanket.

Dean pauses at the door way, just barely catching sight of Sam diving under the blankets. He grins at Sam's cuteness, turns on the lights and walks over.

"Well someone is up and full of energy" Dean good naturally quips.

Sam cringes under the blanket, "this isn't real, this can't be happening. I am going to wake up really soon" he thinks. Hearing Dean's chuckle he feels his face grow hot. Why is he hiding like some frightened kid under the blankets! Well this isn't garnering him adult points!

Dean reaches down and tugs on the blanket Sam is holding tightly on.

"Feeling playful baby"

"Go Away!" Sam huffs out.

"Okay, not unexpected" Dean thinks. He was expecting a fight from Sam this morning. He reaches down again but this time pauses above Sam's leg and rests two fingers on what he can feel is Sam's thigh. Sam tenses as Dean starts making crawling motions with the two fingers up towards Sam's hip, torso and begins to sing.

"The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water pipe, down came the rain and washed the spider out." As Dean nears the top of the blanket he grabs hold and pulls at "wash the spider out" part and the blanket tumbles free from Sam's hands.

"Eeep!" Sam shouts, immediately thinking "wait, did that come out of me?" as he scrambles back up against the crib. Dean would normally tease Sam for the sound he just made, but he understood the kid was just nervous and scared.

"Hey there Sammy" Dean smiles "ready for breakfast?" Sam tries to process everything, the scene, Dean's attitude, what he's wearing. "Think Sam!" he yells at himself "say something to snap Dean out of this." Sam looks around to see if he has any openings.

"Okay Sammy, enough dawdling let's get you changed and to the kitchen for breakfast" Dean says reaching for Sam. He easily pulls him towards himself as Sam wakes from his stupor to finally start fighting.

"Dean, stop, this isn't funny anymore!" Sam yells. Dean just ignores the fidgeting and lifts him up to his hip and walks over to the changing table, Sam pushing at Dean's shoulders as he is carried. Sam starts to feel frustrated, "damn it. I'm taller than Dean, he shouldn't be able to lift me and put me on his hip so easily should he?" he wonders. Dean reaches the changing table and places Sam on it. As Sam feels himself being lifted and moved from Dean's hip to the changing table he witnessed earlier he snaps "aw hell no!" He tries to lunge off the table but Dean puts a hand on his chest and without much effort eases Sam down onto the table. With his other hand he snaps a belt strap across Sam's waist to help keep him in place.

Sam glares up at Dean with defiance and reaches the strap to undo it. Dean sighs "Sammy settle down, you don't want to start today with a warm bottom do you?" Sam startles, stops, looks up at Dean and drops his hand. "Dean what's going on?" he whispers with trepidation. "'S okay Sammy. We're gonna change you and get something good in your tummy" Dean replies as he reaches up to pull down the zipper of his baby sleeper.

Sam lays frozen at first when Dean pulls the zipper down, it's when Dean reaches down to unsnap something that Sam reactions wake up again. "Dean what the hell man?!" he hollers reaching up to swat Dean's hands away and twists away. "I'm just checking to see if your wet baby."

"Wet?" Sam stops twisting and looks up at Dean confused. Then it hits him, remembering the sensation he felt earlier when he flopped on the mattress. He quickly looks down at himself and is frozen in shock as he sees that not only is he wearing a white onesie but, even worse, there is diaper material sticking out of the leg holes. While Sam is frozen in shock Dean unsnaps the onesie and sees that the diaper is puffy, meaning Sam did use it. "Good baby" Dean cooes at Sam "we'll get you all cleaned up now."

"Cleaned up?" Sam is confused then remembers that when he sat on the bed he felt a warm sensation on his butt which is now starting to feel cold and wet. The realization of what he's done hits him, or rather, what his body has done. He feels betrayed by it. "I actually peed in the damn diaper during the night! What the hell is wrong with me?"he wonders.

As Dean reaches up to undo the diaper and Sam snaps. He feels his mind and emotions start to short circuit with too much information to process. On instinct alone he starts to twist and turn, pulling hard at the strap. He doesn't care if Dean gets pissed, he doesn't care if it leads to some sort of punishment, he doesn't care about anything. All he can think is he wants to get out of there now, run away from the truth, the cold wetness on him. "Run, hide, humiliation" runs in circles in Sam's head as he struggles to get off the dam contraption he's lying on. He starts breathing hard and fast hearing himself wheeze.

Meanwhile, Dean watches as Sam completely falls apart and realizes that the kid is having a full on panic attack. He quickly releases Sam and sits him up. "Hey, hey, it's okay Sammy. Shush calm down, come on deep breaths" Dean coaxes, but he can see that Sam can't hear him as he's in full on panic mode. Knowing what to do before the kid passes out he lifts Sam up and settles them both on the floor. He sits behind Sam with him between his spread legs leaning on his chest. Dean lowers his voice but speaks with authority into Sam's ear.

"Breathe Sammy" Dean takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly keeping one hand on Sam's chest the other wrap around his waist. Dean keeps breathing slowly and evenly until Sam starts mimicking him, finally relaxing with little shuddering breaths every few seconds. Once he feels Sam's body relaxing he lifts them both up and turns Sam around to face him. Before Dean can react Sam is hugging him tightly, still trembling and making small hiccuping noises. Dean pulls Sam back a little and sees his face is full of tear tracks and his nose is running. He notices Sam trying to lean forward onto his shoulder, so he pulls Sam back towards his chest and offers comfort by rubbing his back for a few more minutes, walking back and forth with him until he hears Sam finally breath normally. Dean stops pacing and gently probes Sam's mind, there is no more emotional distress, just a sense of subdue. He walks back to the changing table and this time carefully sits Sam down and waits. When there's no reaction he reaches for one of the face cloths and wipes Sam's face and nose. Without any prompting, Sam blows when Dean covers his nose. "huh?" Dean thinks, "okay, this is odd" but seeing that Sam is still calmly sitting although still with shaky breaths he continues.

"Sammy, baby we are going to try this again." Again no response. When Dean slowly lays Sam down he tenses but goes pliant again, laying completely still, onesie half way up his waist. Dean doesn't bother to put the strap back on and when he reaches for the first diaper tab Sam makes a distressed noise. When he does the second tab, Sam is a bit louder and his legs start moving restlessly. Dean stops for a moment reaches into one of the changing table drawers to pull out a pacifier holding it against Sam's mouth. Sam turns his head away and makes a small whimpering sound.

"Baby, I promise this will help make it better" Dean reassures Sam, who slowly glances at Dean then the pacifier and allows Dean to slip it in. Sam holds it in shuddering a bit but then begins to suck slowly, calming down a bit. He closes his eyes and exhales around the pacifier.

Dean goes back to taking off the wet diaper, quickly wipes him down thoroughly, grabs a fresh diaper and lifts Sam's bottom to slip it under him. He grabs the baby ointment and starts spreading it quickly and efficiently. He notices Sam tense again, sucking furiously on the pacifier with his eyes closed and face red. He can feel the swell of emotions rolling through Sam so he quickly finishes diapering, and reaches for a new onesie. It's white with little turtles printed all over, he carefully pulls it over Sam's head and then pulls his arms through. He snaps the flaps shut, relieved that there is no distress or tension from Sam, who remains completely plaint and relaxed. Next he grabs the pastel green overall shorts and pulls them over Sam's legs. He lifts his bottom, slips the crisscross straps up his back, pulls them over Sam's shoulder to button them at his waist adjusting the pants legs and waist. Next he puts the baby white socks and soft pastel green booties to match Sammy's baby outfit on him.

Dean steps back a little and observes at Sam. He looks adorable and cute as he continues to suck on his pacifier with his eyes closed. Dean senses Sam having an internal emotional fight with himself and just below which is a relaxed and happily sighing, Sammy. The relaxed surface Sam is now mediating using "seriously Sam. Yoga?" he smiles. It must be from his Stanford days with Jess but he's ok with that. "Let's see if we can get Sammy out to play" he thinks.

He picks Sam up, "okay Sammy, let's get some breakfast" he says startling Sam from his meditative state to look around confused. His arms automatically wrap around Dean and he sucks profusely on his pacifier stopping when he realizes what he is doing. Sam opens his mouth and lets the awful thing fall out. Dean catches it with one hand, not saying anything and puts it on the dresser while walking out.

They head to the kitchen; Sam is now angry and tense, but he is hungry and can't wait to eat something. He could also go for a cup of coffee that he smells brewing as they walk in. Surprised when Dean walks past the bar stool chairs at the counter his eyes go wide when they reach the end of the counter. "Is that a fucking high chair!?" Sam thinks as Dean removes the tray in front and goes to sit Sam down. Dean stops Sam before he can react saying "no Sam" loudly and firmly. Sam automatically goes plaint which makes Dean smile thinking "yup, just a little push." He puts on the baby straps and latches the tray to the chair. Sam blinks "what just happened" he thinks confused. He's still in a daze and doesn't notice Dean going to the cupboard to get a sippy cup before going to the fridge to fill it with juice.

He's jolted out of his daze when he hears the clunk as Dean puts it onto the tray. He looks at the sippy cup then raises his eyes up at Dean "you can't be serious?" he asks incredulously. "Drink your juice Sammy, while I prepare your oatmeal" Dean calmly instructs.

Sam scowls at the cup. It's silver and blue, and looks like it's supposed to be some sort of spaceship. "Okay" he thinks, "I'm okay with juice since I drink it more than Dean being the healthy brother". He looks longingly over at the counter where the coffee maker is sitting. "God, I could sure use a cup" he thinks before looking at Dean who is at the stove stirring the oatmeal. He looks at the straps, noticing how they go through the back of the chair so he can't take them off. Maybe if he ask real nice, he clears his throat "uh Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Um, I could sure use one of your famous fresh brew cups of coffee" Sam asks brightly. Dean turns around and walks over with oatmeal in hand, "sorry baby no" he replies.

"What? Why?" Sam asks dumbfounded. Dean pulls up a chair and sits beside Sam stirring the oatmeal to cool it off. "Babies don't drink coffee" he says simply.

"I know that, but I'm not..." Sam doesn't finish his sentence because of the look that Dean is giving him. "Fine" he huffs and points to the juice. "I'll drink the juice, but can I get it in a regular cup at least? There is no way I'm drinking from that" he scowls. Dean just stares at Sam without answering, "okay I take that as a no?" Sam says.

"Now you're getting it" Dean smiles then lifts a spoonful of oat meal to Sam's mouth. Sam stares at Dean with surprised look on his face then twists his head away from his brother "Dean what are you doing?" he asks. "It's pretty obvious Sammy. I'm feeding you, your oatmeal."

"No, Dean I can do it myself" Sam says as he reaches for the spoon but Dean moves it away remembering a three year old pouting Sammy wanting to feed himself and chuckles at the memory. Here is Sam now doing a perfect imitation of that old pout still trying to get the spoon. "Ah, ah, ah Sammy. You'll make a mess, now open wide, here comes the plane" Dean cooes.

Sam's face goes bright red as he looses it again. "Fine, Dean wants a two year old? I can do two year old me." If he recalls correctly, from what his dad said, he drove John and Dean up the wall when he was two having just learnt to say 'no", throwing tantrums left and right when he didn't get this way.

"No" Sam pouts and twists away again. "Come on Sammy, I put berries in it" Dean tries. "Nooo" Sam whines as he huffs and twists. "No, no, no, no" he pushes at the tray and twists again. Dean sighs and then gets an idea "hey what in the world…" he trails off making Sam stop. "What" Sam turns around quickly, the moment he opens his mouth it's filled with a spoonful of oatmeal. Sam glares at a smirking Dean and swallows. "That's not fair…" another mouthful and Sam swallows. "Quit it… mmph" more oatmeal and Sam swallows again.

"Dean" he tries and gets the 4th spoonful and swallows. Sam makes a bitch-face, clamps his mouth shut and crosses his arms. However, Dean has another trick up his sleeves and reaches under the tray. Sam watches him and then it hits Sam what Dean is about to do when he feels Dean's fingers under his knee.

"DEAN, don't!" she shouts too late as the sensation starts. Sam jerks back and locks his jaw damn it "no' he thinks. Then he feels the shaking trembling in his tummy, the corner of his mouth curls upwards…he can't, oh god he can't…then laughter breaks free from him. The moment it does Dean is slips another mouthful of oatmeal into his mouth, repeating it twice. He waits for Sam to calm down a bit before he doing it again, after all he doesn't want Sam to choke on his food!

"There all done" Dean announces at a pissed, embarrassed and angry at Dean for getting the better of him Sam. "I'm sitting in a freaking high chair, dressed in ridiculous childish clothes, wearing a diaper" at that thought he cringes "and to make it worse Dean denied me a cup of coffee!" Something snaps inside and he narrows his eyes looking down at his tray; the stupid sippy cup is still there. He doesn't think just acts on how he is feeling.

Dean is at the sink wetting a clean dish towel to wipe the oatmeal that had gotten onto his brothers face. Just as he is about to turn around something explodes next to him, shattering on the wall leaving is orange juice dripping down it. Dean turns towards Sammy who has a satisfied smirk on his face. As if on cue he picks up the empty dirty plastic bowl left on the tray.

"Sammy" Dean growls out in warning. Sam purposely ignores him and throws the bowl with all his might, watching it sail through the air and crash against the wall breaking into pieces. "God that felt so good" he thinks looking around for something else to toss. He startles when he feels the tray being removed and looks up and to see Dean with a familiar look on his face. Sam tries to remember it from his past, eyes widening, when he remembers a 2, 3 and year old Sammy knowing when he's been bad on purpose. He wants to scramble back but there is nowhere for him to go strapped as he is in the high chair. Dean unsnaps the strap, the moment he does Sam tries to drop underneath Dean's grasp.

"Oh no you don't Sammy. You know what you did was wrong, there is no wiggling out of this." He grabs Sam around the waist, lifts him up and walks purposely to the living room with Sam struggling the whole time trying to kick and squirm out of Dean's hold. "No, no, no, no. Stop Dean. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" he yells miserably.

"Oh, but you did Sammy boy and you know the consequences." Dean walks over to the large couch and sits down arranging Sam face down over his lap.

"Please, Dean. Please, don't do this" Sam begs. "You should have thought about that before you went ahead and threw a tantrum" Dean states.

"I didn't throw a tantrum" Sam splutters squirming in Dean's hold.

Dean reaches under Sam, unbuttons the straps, slips downs the shorts and then reaches under one more time and unsticks the tab to the diaper. Sam gasps when he feels cold air hit his exposed bottom.

Sam lurches forward "noooo Dean!" his face crimson at the humiliation of being bare over his brother's knee. "This is not happening, not again!" he thinks frantically.

Dean was prepared for his younger brother's revolt and had tightened his restraining hold in preparation, easily keeping him in position. Not wanting to waste any more time, he just wants to get the discipline over with, he immediately begins swatting his brother's buttocks hard and fast.

A pained 'OWW!" escapes Sam's lips, before he immediately clamps down on it. "I'm an adult, not some snot-nosed kid, I can endure this. I will not cry this time" Sam vows.

The steady swats rain down over Sam's rear and the burning sensation begins to increase. "You will not throw a tantrum just because you don't get your way Sammy." Swat, swat, swat "you will listen when I give you a warning to stop." Swat, swat, swat "you will not be rude and disrespectful" Swat, swat, swat "do you understand?"

"Go to hell Dean" Sam says through clenched teeth. "Been there, done that Sammy, think I'll pass" Dean responds. Sam freezes as he realizes he spoke without thinking. Words that people usually toss so cavalierly without realizing how callous they are. For them there's a deeper meaning behind, Dean and Sam had both been to hell and it had nearly destroyed them mentally and physically. "I'm sorry Dean" Sam whispers.

Dean knows that Sammy is apologizing for the "hell thing", not his recent childish tantrum. "I know you are buddy." Dean stops seeing that Sam's butt cheeks are a pinkish color and decides to shift his position exposing Sam's under curve and upper thighs. Dean begins going up and down covering the entire under curve and sit spots.

Sam is gripping the couch cushions tightly and wishing he has a pillow to stuff into his mouth to clamp down on something besides his teeth. The pain increased, "God it hurts so much" he thought realizing that if he breaks Dean would always have the upper hand. He sniffles a bit thinking that it isn't tears trying to slip out of the corner of his eyes.

"Dean, please…I'm sorry" Sam whimpers and finally the flood gates open. When Sam makes this admission he stops struggling and goes lax over Dean' knees crying pitifully unware that Dean has stopped and is now rubbing circles on Sam's back.

"Shhh, it's okay Sammy. I know you are, its all over." He gently lifts Sam up and cradles him against his chest. Sam curls toward Dean and grips his shirt, still sobbing. "I'm s-s-sorry De'n d-d-d-didn't meant it" he wails pitifully into Dean's shirt.

"'S okay Buddy, you're okay now. You did good" Dean soothes as he starts to rock Sammy, shushing him and effectively calming him down. When Sam is quietly sniffling, Dean releases one arm and holds his palm face up a face cloth appearing in it. He gently pries Sam from him and starts to carefully wipe his tears, and now dry oatmeal. "There you go buddy" he says.

Sam looks up at Dean and gives a small smile. He's about to say something when he realizes he is sitting half naked on Dean's lap and tries to get up but, of course, Dean is holding onto him. "Dean please, if you don't mind I like to get dressed" Sam says in a low voice, face bright red.

"Of course Sammy" Dean gets up and lays Sam down on the couch then grabs a bag that out of nowhere. Sam scrunches his face in confusion, looking up at Dean, until he sees what Dean pulls out. "Oh no, I am not doing this again" Sam quickly sits up and tries to get away before Dean can stop him but Dean is faster and grabs Sam's wrist before he can go any further.

"Okay Dean this has gone far enough I've endured and allowed whatever delusional grandeurs you're having" Sam angrily tells Dean then snatches with his free hand the throw blanket from the side of the couch to cover up.

"No Sammy. I've allowed you to act up this far and have accepted your form of communication but since you can't behave properly and continue to misbehave….." Dean says pulling the blanket away from Sam, picks him up and puts him down on the couch.

"Dean!"

"No Sam" Dean's voice is firm "you will settle down and behave now, or every night before bedtime there will be a spanking until the message sinks in. Do I make myself clear little boy?"

Sam freezes and looks up at Dean, he clears his throat and tries to speak but can't. "Sammy I asked you a question" the tone of Dean's voice tells Sam that he'd better answer or else.

Sam swallows and tries again "Dean please, can we just talk" he says with pleading eyes. "No Sammy, we've talked about it already and now you will listen and behave. You will be quiet and not fuss." He reaches into the diaper bag pulls out another pacifier this one is blue.

Sam's eyes go wide "No Dean I don't ..." but Dean holds it close to Sam's mouth which he promptly closes, shaking his head with pleading eyes.

"Open up baby." Sam shuffles trying to look anywhere but at Dean. "Now Sammy."

Sam whimpers recognizing Dean's tone. He'd heard it not just the 18 years he grew up with Dean but even after Stanford. It made him automatically fall in line knowing when he'd pushed Dean far enough to give the "listen little boy and do not question me" warning tone. Sam knows he's lost the battle because he never was able to ignore that tone. He looks at Dean, his features are patient but he has that expectant "now" look in his eyes. Sam miserably relents, very slowly opens his mouth and lets Dean slip in the pacifier. He doesn't suck it at first but just holds lets it sit in his mouth and looks woefully at Dean.

Dean eyes soften and his heart swells with love for his baby brother. "Awww baby, its' okay. I know this has been tough morning for you, but you are doing so good" Dean gently reassures Sam.

Sam just makes more sad noises behind the pacifier. "I know baby, I know, you're probably just a bit tired after such a busy morning" Dean grabs the diaper and other baby stuff and starts to re-diaper Sam. Sam again blushes as Dean lifts his bottom up and slides the diaper underneath him then administers more baby cream. Sam starts to suck on the pacifier immediately; "it does offer some kind of comfort" he tells himself.

Dean redoes the onesie and puts the overall shorts back on Sam. He picks him up and walks into the library where set up in one of the corner is a large colorful play pen. He places Sam inside it. Sam looks up at Dean with wide eyes.

"Baby, I want you to be a good boy and stay inside your playpen while I go back to the kitchen and clean-up. When I get back I'll have a surprise for you before naptime. Can you do that for me Baby?" Sam blinks at Dean not knowing what to say or if he is allowed to talk with the pacifier in his mouth.

"Baby I asked you a question" Dean's tone is light but waiting for an answer to see if Sam understands. Sam shakes his head vigorously, Dean smiles and pats his head saying "good baby." Before leaving he straps a baby monitor to the playpen then walks to the kitchen which is right next to the library.

Sam sits there confused and looks around while still unconsciously sucking on his pacifier. He sees the playpen has toys, soft blocks and stuffed animals. He hesitantly gets closer to some kind of plastic contraption that has the numbers 1-5 on it with blue, green, red, yellow, orange colors. It has two buttons below each number. Sam looks around, curiosity gets the better of him and he gingerly reaches out and pushes the first button. The lid on the number flips open and a sesame street character sitting in a bathtub says "one! I have one rubber ducky!"

Sam closes his eyes as if asking for peace of mind, praying the serenity prayer to grant him serenity for things he can't control. He exhales around the pacifier nods once, opens his eyes and looks down again at the contraption. For the hell of it he pounds the last number and up pops another sesame street character. Bert? he thinks unsure says "five! there are five pigeons!" He drops his head that's what he thought it would say. Sam sighs and looks around again and sees the baby monitor and thinks either Dean is laughing his ass off in the kitchen after hearing Sam push the stupid toy buttons or he is taking this whole scenario seriously. If it's the latter Sam's screwed, forget that he's gone past screwed, he's fucked. Sam runs his hands through his hair, trying to review the past two days. "I'm sitting in a life size play pen what is there to review" he thinks. As he rubs his face he touches the offending object still in his mouth. He quickly pulls it out and looks at it. "That's twice I've accepted the stupid pacifier" he thinks as he studies it.

"Of course" he rationalizes, "it was out of fear of what would happen if I didn't allow Dean to slip it in." However, if he's honest with himself, his behavior during and after he was calmed and plaint scares the crap out of him. Sam searches within himself wondering where it came from. Stockholm syndrome? No, there's no way two days would have him acquiesce to Dean's control. Also, he's still mentally capable of discerning that his situation isn't pretty, so it definitely can't be that. He doesn't know what to think as he holds the foreign object close up finally tossing it to the corner of the pen so he doesn't have to see it. A small part feels a tiny bit of loss, when he realizes it his eyes widen "see right there!" he thinks "why would any part of me, small or big, want that disgusting thing?" He takes a deep breath and stops that train of thought form going down that track, he over analyzes like Dean has told him countless of times. He decides to get back to the real matter at hand…..escape and save Dean.

He realizes he needs to figure out what Dean's game plan is. If this was a monster or hunt Sam, with Dean's help, would research and look for motive and weakness. "Why is Dean doing this, what's his gain or purpose?" he wonders sighing in frustration, he's got nothing. Sam leans against the playpen, pinches the bridge of his nose tries to see the whole big picture, a trick he picked up from Dean. All Sam sees is Dean acting like his usual protective 'Big Brother' mode or rather like Big Brother come Mother Hen on steroids. Could the Mark mix and mess up Dean's sense of "keep Sammy safe" into this twisted version game he was now playing?

"No, that doesn't make sense" he thinks as he closes his eyes to run recent events through his mind. He sees Dean four months ago, standing in that warehouse with dead bodies littering the ground, power rolling off of him. When Dean turned he saw black eyes and a cold grin. That doesn't add up with how Dean is now. "What could have changed since then?" he wonders thudding his head against the playpen. "Something's missing" he realizes "but what?"

When Dean disappeared he went on a hunt to find a cure for Dean. He tried to locate Cain but even with Cas' help he couldn't track him down and the summoning ritual was a bust. Then he'd remembered the historical supernatural stash at that arrogant jerk Sinclair's invisible house. He'd went there too, it was scary and creepy, and had called Cas who'd brought Hanna so they were able to get in and out fast, but not without Sam getting injured first. Hannah had been very angry once they got outside and was practically yelling at him. Then she reached down to where he was sitting next to the car and healed the open gash across his forehead thanks to the no god werewolf –the monsters Sinclair had collected had gotten out of the cages and were running amok in there.

Two months later had yielded nothing. "No that's not right" he corrected himself. He had found something he just didn't like it so he'd saved it as back up. When it was coming up to the third month he decided he had no choice as the whole hunter community was tracking Dean down. That was a mess. "What happened next?" he tries to remember. Oh yeah, third month Dean popped up again and just waltzed in on him in the motel which led him to now.

God this would be so much easier if he had paper and pen to write everything down. He could tack his ideas on the wall and step back to probably see something. Instead he has to do it mentally which is exhausting him. He starts to feel tired, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Looks like someone ready for their nap" Dean says walking back into the library with something in his hand. Sam startled when he spoke, he'd been so lost in thought he hadn't heard him come in. He warily watches Dean approach. "Did you have fun with your new toys" Dean asks prompting Sam to look at Dean as though he'd lost his mind. "Dude I pushed the buttons only to see what would happen and by the way I'm cable of counting to 5" Sam scoffs. Dean ignores the last part of Sam's sentence deciding only to focus on the first part.

"So you like to push the buttons huh baby? We'll get more toys with buttons, lights and sounds." Sam grimaces at that but gets an idea. "Yeah Dean, I would really love to push some buttons, right now and you know what has a lot of buttons and lights too and very educational for me?" Sam asks in a purposely over excited voice. Dean looks at him unamused, knowing where this is going "a laptop, more importantly my laptop" Sam finishes.

"Cute Sammy but laptops are for grown ups" Dean smiles as he reaches down for Sam. Sam deflates and allows Dean to pick him without struggle nor attitude.

They walk back to the nursery where Dean sits on the large plush armchair arranging Sam on his lap. Cradling him comfortably in his arms he finally shows Sam what he had in his hand. It's a bottle of milk and he proceeds to lower it to Sammy who clamps his lips down. "No way" he thinks "there's no way in hell I'm drinking that. This has gone on far enough and has to stop now. This is where I make my stand. Dean can beat me black and blue, but I'll be damned if I drink from that bottle.

"Come on Sammy is not that bad, you know you really want to baby" Dean coaxes. Sam looks up at him puzzled but doesn't attempt to ask what the hell Dean means. Oh, he wants to but he knows what will happen if he opens his mouth.

Dean hears Sam thoughts and smiles warmly at Sam. He's not going to trick Sam this time because this time Sam will willingly take the bottle. He knows what he needs to do and begins to rock in the armchair holding the bottle off to the side while he caresses his fingers through Sammy's hair. He speaks softly "remember when Dad decided to wean you off the bottle you were two and you were so inconsolable it took me and Dad turns to rock you to sleep every night for seven days. You can imagine how that was with Dad trying to hunt. One night it was 3 am and I was so tired but you wouldn't stop crying. You'd stop but start up again every 5 minutes. Dad came home and showered quickly then took you in his arms and told me to get some sleep. I was so exhausted that I went to bed and blanked out. When I woke up later Dad was asleep in his bed with you by his side, and do you know what you were holding? Your bottle, Dad never threw it away. In my six year old mind I thought 'oh if we don't see each other breaking and giving in then it's still okay to give you a bottle.'"

Sam looks at Dean not understanding "don't most toddlers take couples of weeks or months to completely, wean off? he thinks. Dean, still hearing Sammy's thoughts, muses "true but like I said I believed as long as Dad didn't see then it was okay to give you a bottle when you needed to be comforted, put down for a nap or at bed time" Dean gave Sam a knowing smile.

Sam knew where Dean was going with this and drop his face to hide from Dean. Sam was 5 when he finally stopped the bottle because some 1st grader made fun of him for being a cry baby. He knows it wasn't his fault. After attending Stanford he read up on psychology topics, in particular broken home topics and co-dependent issues. He'd wondered about some of his quirks and what other 18 year olds would consider weird and freaky behavior. He did research when he needed to make sense of chaos or subjects that he needed answers to. So after long hours and note taking, his behavior made sense to him finally. Growing up he'd shown classic symptoms of not having a stable environment or a mother so of course it would make sense that he would go past the normal stages of bottles and other stuff he needed to suck on, it had given him a sense of comfort and stress relief.

"Sam its okay to derive comfort from drinking from a bottle. Why would you deny yourself the simple joy of indulging and forgetting for a moment the heavy burden of this world especially if it brings you a sense of peace and happiness you haven't felt in a long time?" Dean asks still rocking Sam and caressing his hair. When he closes his eyes and starts to hum a melody, Sam peeks up recognizing the "Metallica- The unforgiven" tune.

A sense of nostalgia washes over Sam and he feels completely relaxed for the first time in a long time. A sense of Déjà vu of home fills him. Dean, John and the impala were always home. No matter where they were their scent and warmth always made Sam feel safe, loved and protected which is why he could always relax and fall asleep whenever they were around. He had nothing to worry about the big bad things out there, they were not going to get him.

Sam feels himself getting sleepy, his eyes lids droop and he feels a nudge to his lips. He automatically opens them and an old familiar feeling comes over him causing him to start sucking. The moment the milk hits his tongue, he jerks awake from his haze and quickly looks up to see the bottle feeling the rubber nipple is inside his mouth.

"What happened when did he….? Sam feels panic bubble to the surface.

"'S okay Sammy. Nothing to worry about, relax, don't fight it just let it come naturally to you, like you just did a few minutes ago" Dean's voice is gentle and soothing, rocking him.

Sam feels like he's slipping and sliding inside, a roll of emotions washing over and enveloping him. Part of him is tried just wanting to let go and be happy in Dean's arms like he used to, the other part is scared thinking "what's happening to me?"

Dean just keeps rocking and starts sing softly and slowly. Sam stops panicking and look in wonder at Dean. The crib mobile turns on by itself and plays as Dean begins to sing the words to the only Lullaby Sam has known:

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
>Take a sad song and make it better<br>Remember to let her into your heart  
>Then you can start to make it better<br>Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
>You were made to go out and get her<br>The minute you let her under your skin  
>Then you begin to make it better<p>

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
>Don't carry the world upon your shoulders<br>For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
>By making his world a little colder<br>Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Dean was not singing off key, but beautifully and soothingly. Sam's heart and soul were in sync and his heart swelled with pure adoration and love for his big brother.

His whole face takes on content soft look. His eyes take on an innocent childlike quality full of wonder. He cuddles closer to Dean and makes a soft sighing sound as he drinks his bottle. There's no fuss, he's pliant and happy with his eyes eyes closed.

Within 15 minutes Sam is asleep and Dean carefully maneuvers himself up without waking him. He walks to the crib, the bar slowly lowering on its own. Dean carefully settles Sam down and pulls the baby blue blanket up to his shoulder. He steps back and raises the crib bar back up. Dean looks happily down at a sound asleep Sam and then quietly tiptoes out.

As he knew he would be, Castiel is waiting for Dean just outside the nursery. "How's Sam doing?" he asks.

Dean runs a hand through his hair as he thinks for a moment before answering. "Well, you were right. So far this has helped me a lot. I thought it would be weird when you first approached and brought it up but I always knew Sammy was a special, and not in the dark way Azazel and Lucifer wanted us to believe or have Sam to think." Dean's blood boils remembering what they put his baby brother through. "The Mark completely is sated there is no more urge or restless to kill something" he concludes.

"Well if we have to thank someone, it's Hannah. Had she not mentioned how you raised Sam and always kept him in line growing-up,I would have forgotten the number one thing that always defeats darkness" Castiel smiles at Dean. "But Sam is as still far off from consenting and accepting" Castiel finishes.

"I know Cas, but lets get back to business. Why you are really here?" Dean gives a knowing smile to Cas.

Cas sighs "I didn't want to ruin the moment and you are not going to like it. I need your help Dean."

Dean smiles brightly "when don't you?" He throws an arm around Cas and starts walking to the kitchen with him, "let's grab a beer first and some sandwiches. I'm starving before you start telling me what's going on."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Escape!

Once again Sam finds himself enveloped in warmth and comfort upon awaking. He smiles contently and nuzzles his warm blanket against his cheek. His lips purse outward, he sucks air and realizes he's missing something. His face contorts to a frown and he makes a unhappy sound. His mind is hazy and he feels an unsettling discomfort come over him as searches with his mouth and mind for what he's missing. As he tries to find out why he is so unhappy he's not sure if he whimpers out "I… need, I want, where… is my…my …my…Binky?"

Sam's mind finally fully awakes after that last thought making him sit up fast and alert!

"What the? Did I just?" Sam scrubs his face with his hands "did I just voice that thought?" he wonders.

He breaks out in a sweat. He wonders where the thought came from and why he was even at ease with it when he awoke. Like it was all natural and normal he realizes.

Cold dread comes over Sam as his subconscious mind whispers "conditioning." "No, no, no, no, no,… no way in hell," he thinks. He needs to get the fuck out, like right now!

He crawls quickly over to the bars, sees the two buttons in the middle and reaches up to press them inward to lower them. He swings his legs over and hops off. He lands and then, kerplunk, he falls flat on his face. "Okay, didn't see that coming," he thinks as he sits up. His legs feel a bit weak like he been running under water and just came out, the muscles are shaking and his circulation is numb. He does a self-assessment and realizes that its normal considering the past 2 days he has not really been on his feet, what with Dean carrying him and all.

He quickly runs his hands up and down his legs to get the circulation going then brings his legs up and does a few air bicycling moves. When he feels them warming up a bit he stops and leans over to the crib to grab the side and pulls himself up.

He still has a slight shake but feels stronger as he stand up his full height to take his first steps. Everything seems okay so he starts walking towards the door then stops. He very slowly lifts his hand to the door knob and twists ever so slowly. When there's no click Sam sighs in relief.

He slowly opens the door a crack to peek out. Seeing nothing outside he gently opens it more, slowly sticking his head out to look left and right. Seeing that the coast is clear, he walks with his back against the wall. He moves quickly but silently.

He pauses before reaching Dean's door, it's open and he peers around the corner. It's empty, he's about to pass by but stops and looks down at himself. Maybe a change of clothes is in order. It should only take a minute he reasons as he walks quickly over to Dean's dresser. He's about to open the bottom drawers but pauses looking over his shoulder. He grabs the sheet of paper that is on the dresser and the pen on the nightstand next to it. He quickly scribbles something down, studies it frowning then smiles and adds one last line.

Opening the drawers he is rewarded with on old pair of black sweats. Although they might be a bit short on him it's better than what he is wearing now. He opens the next drawer up and grabs one of Dean's t-shirts which will be fitted on him.

He reaches down and unbuttons the overall shorts straps letting them down around his legs before he steps out of them. Now is the embarrassing part, he reaches between his legs and grabs the center of the onesie to unsnap the metal buttons…nothing…. they seemed stuck. "Okay," Sam looks up with a grimace and rolls his shoulders. He tries again and pulls a little harder, one buttons snaps and the rest tears a bit. It's not the first time he has had to rip his clothes but this one time he will relish it.

He grabs the half hanging flap, he pulls ripping it off completely and smiles. He grabs the sweats, pulling them on but stops half way as realizes he still has on the stupid diaper. Upon seeing the diaper his bladder reminds him that he needs to go "great" he thinks "I'll need to make bathroom pit stop before leaving." He drops the sweats which pool at his feet. As he grabs the tabs he hears someone clear their throat.

Sam swallows slowly, straightens up and turns around. Dean is leaning against the doorway.

"Does someone want to play dress up?" Dean asks with a smile.

Sam blushes, wanting to cover up since he is only wearing a diaper, having not had the chance to pull on the sweats and shirt. The collar of the onesie he tore is hanging loosely around his neck. "No" he mumbles in reply. "I'm not a little kid and I don't play dress up" he adds with a petulant glare.

"Are you sure you're not playing dress up?" Dean asks with a frown "that's what it looks like to me. I mean you can't possibly be doing anything else can you?" He pauses before adding "you know, like deciding to do something naughty." Dean leaves the rest unsaid.

Sam looks blankly at his so Dean changes tactics and steps into the room "are you okay?" Dean asks sounding concerned, "I thought I heard you wake up and make some sad sounds."

Sam doesn't answer but takes a step back "what?." He looks confused for a second before it dawns on him that Dean must have heard him through the monitor on the crib. "Damn stupid mistake", he thinks "should have covered it." "No, uh I'm find Dean, just stretching, that's what you probably heard" he replies trying to sound sure of himself.

Dean takes another step forward and Sam takes a step back. They continue until Sam feels the wall behind his back.

Sam grabs the paper that he left on the dresser as Dean raises a questioning eyebrow. "I don't want to use this Dean but I will" Sam says with a firm voice.

"It's okay, Sammy", Dean says putting his hands up in a placating gesture as he steps up to Sam. Sam gives Dean an "I'm sorry" look and without hesitating slams the piece a paper on Dean's chest. Before Dean can react there is flash of light and he feels himself being hurled backwards to slam against the wall in the hall way.

Sam had drawn a devil's trap but extroverted it. It was something he found while in the lower basement of the bunker where there was a whole bookshelf of all types of devils trap drawings with an explanation for each. This one repels demons and came in handy if the whole exorcism couldn't be said and the victim needed to be saved. It expelled the demon but left only a few seconds before it locked on to another body. Since Dean wasn't possessed it had flung him although Sam had not been expecting it to happen with that much force.

Sam is shocked as he can't believe it worked. He runs over to Dean who is slumped on the floor. Worried that it might have had hurt Dean, Sam checks for any damages but sees none. He sits next to Dean for about a minute biting his lower lip and feeling a bit guilty. He finally make the decision to move, he grabs the sweats and pulls them on over the diaper which he'll take off once he's out of the bunker since he doesn't know how long Dean will be out. As he is walking he pulls on the black shirt, it's a bit snug, but comfortable enough. He walks purposely down the corridor to the elevator that takes him to the garage below.

He steps off the elevators and sees his car keys hanging on the wall with other keys and smiles.

As Sam slides into the Camaro, he inserts the key into the ignition and quickly turns it making the Camaro come to life. He pulls his legs in and stops noticing that he is still wearing the damn soft green baby shoes. "Okay, driving with these on will be a new experience" he thinks. "I've driven with bare feet and with socks before so this shouldn't be any different" he reassures himself. He slams the door shut and puts the car into first gear. He pulls out of the garage and drives down the dirt path where he puts the car in second gear to zoom ahead. After driving for 10 minutes he closes his eyes briefly and whispers "Castiel".

He hears the flutter of wings followed by "Sam what is wrong?"

Sam huffs out a laugh at Castiel's question, he looks to his right to the passenger seat where Cas is sitting. "That's a loaded question" Sam replies sarcastically. Castiel looks at him confused. "Never mind Cas, just really glad you here. You'll never guess where I've been."

"I thought you were with Dean?" Cas replies.

"Yeah I was, but…" Sam trails off and looks at Cas, "how did you know?"

"It's where I just came from" Cas intones.

"Wh wh, what, wait, you were at the Bunker?" Sam blinks at Cas looking back and forth from the road to him.

"I sense you are a bit distressed" Cas tells Sam.

"A BIT?! CAS did you look around and see anything out of the ordinary" Sam shouts exasperatedly.

"No" Castiel answers. "No?" Sam echos.

"Sam you seem upset, perhaps you should stop the car?"

"No, I am driving until I reach the next town" Sam states squirming a bit and try to re-adjust his sitting as he drives. "Or at least until I get to a gas station" he thinks to himself.

"Sam, I don't think Dean will be too happy with you driving to a gas station."

Sam wonders if something is off as he glances at Castiel. He gulps and asks "you spoke with Dean?"

"Yes, we were in the kitchen in the middle of discussing Heaven's gates when we heard you waking up" Cas replies calmly.

Sam's hands begin to sweat, his skin prickles with trepidation and his stomach turns to ice. He licks his lips before asking the next questions, watching Castiel out of the corner of his eyes.

"So you were in the kitchen with Dean and uh" he swallows "um aware of where I was?"

Sam keeps his eyes on the road, hoping beyond hope that Castiel does not answer what he thinks he will answer.

"Of course Sam, Dean made sure to have the baby monitor on the loudest setting" the blue eyed angel responds staring at Sam.

Sam starts to breathe heavily, in out, not knowing where he's going now or what will happen. He wishes he had something to ward or protect himself from Cas. Sam almost laughs at the last thought. He feels like he is in another of Gabriel's joke television shows or alternate universe reality and he's the last one in on the joke.

It hits Sam that he has no one to blame but himself. He opened himself up to being re-captured. How stupid could he be…he thinks about everything his dad and Dean had taught him about hunting and escaping when captured. He'd researched and retained all the details and it was the last one that he'd forgotten. Dean had mentioned to him the day before that angels had helped remold his room. And here he was calling for Cas- his brother's best friend- of course Cas would be in on this! He can feel the frustration, anger at himself and tears welling up at the same time.

"Sam" Castiel voice startles Sam from his thoughts and he look down at his arm where Cas has placed a hand.

"I can see you are emotionally unsettled and upset…"

"Oh Cas I'm past upset" Sam huffs out between a laugh and a teary voice.

"I think it's time to go home Sam."

"You think…" Sam laughs… "do I get a choice?" he asks softly.

"No" Castiel sighs dropping his hand from Sam's arm.

Sam really does not know whether he wants to laugh or cry. He doesn't slow down the car though. He wants to think he can get further but knows it's useless. He waits to see what Cas' next move is.

"Dean can track you right now, can't he?" Sam asks.

"Yes, but I asked him to give me the chance to bring you back home" Cas explains.

Sam nods his head understanding as he grips the wheel tighter "your move Cas."

Castiel really looks apologetic and Sam nods his acknowledgment.

"Hannah you may proceed'

Sam looks quickly in the review mirror and sees the black haired female angel. "Of course" Sam thinks "Cas doesn't have enough angel juice to do what Hannah is about to do." He can't help but slam his hand on the steering wheel and his eyes spill over with tears. He angrily wipes them away.

The female looks at Sam with sympathy in her eyes as she reaches out with her hand to rest it on Sam's shoulder. Sam tenses and waits. When nothing happens, he looks up and Hannah gives him a look "it'll be easier and safer if you pull the car over" she informs him. Before Sam can get any other ideas Hannah tells him "no Sam, I can still do it I was just thinking you didn't want the car to crash."

Sam shoulders slump and he pulls the car over to the side of the road. He puts his head down on the steering wheel and when he looks back up, he looking through the crib rails. Cas and Hannah are on the other side causing Sam to bristle with anger.

"So how long have you two known?" he asks angrily. "Could you be more specific?" Hannah asks her head tilted to one side looking genuinely puzzled.

Sam looks at them incredulous and spread his arms out "MORE SPECIFIC THAN THIS?" he shouts.

Cas immediately understands what Sam is asking and informs Hannah. "Ah yes, he means his current situation how long have we known about it." "I don't think so Castiel, a situation would means there is an ending insight, a resolution. Sam's predicament is a permanent fixture "Hannah replies to Castiel's statement. "You are correct my apologies" Cas offers.

Sam can't believe what he's hearing, he looks back and forth between them "are they serious?" he thinks. Then Hannah's last statement hits him. "Wait, wait, permanent fixture?" He looks at both angels confusion clearly showing his eyes.

"Yes Sam" Castiel replies. "Was he not told"? Hannah whispers to Cas as though Sam was not in the room.

"Okay, this is getting weird, especially talking through the bars" Sam decides and crawls over to the rail to lower it. He swings his legs over and jumps down. Cas and Hannah are at his side in an instant making to help him. He steps back holding out his hands "stop, I can stand on my own" he practically yells.

"You are getting upset Sam" Hannah says before turning to Cas "maybe I should inform Dean to come in now?" she asks.

Sam whips his head at that "no! Look, see, I've calmed down" Sam says, eyes pleading with Cas. "Just tell me what is going on, how are you guys involved and for how long."

Cas looks at him and nods, "why don't you sit down?" Sam agrees and leans on the crib bedding.

"You wanted a way to save Dean and satiate the Mark, this is what we have come up with, you actually gave us the idea."

Sam tries to understand and nods before waving his arms around "this is what you came up with? Changing my room into a nursery, having Dean humiliate me by taking over my decisions and having me wear….wear…" Sam can't say the word so he quickly pulls the sweatpants to flash a part of the diaper he is still wearing "I think I'd know if I gave you an idea like this" he finishes with a puff.

Castiel is studying Sam and answers very carefully "the day you saw Dean for the first time after he'd been missing for a week, you were in that storage facilities. You were on your way because you heard of Demon activity, right?"

"I know I told you about it."

"No, Hannah and I were there also" Sam looks confused so Castiel explains further "we were invisible to you and Dean."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see something for myself and, if possible, confirm the rumors of Dean being turned into a Knight of hell."

"Wait you knew and didn't tell me right away?! I prayed to you when Dean first disappeared! I get Crowley not answering the summons, but you deliberately ignoring me?!" Sam sounds hurt.

"Sam I am sorry but at the time I was grieving myself and would not have been much help to you and Heaven was in disarray after Metatron was captured. Then three days later rumors circled Heaven that a new Knight of Hell had risen. We sent Jacob to track Crowley and report back his findings. Two days later he found Crowley and reported what he saw and heard. Just like you, I was shocked to hear what had happened to Dean and I was ready to go to you once I heard, but the rest of his report gave me pause. Had I not waited to listen to the rest, I would only had brought you sad and bad news." Sam waited for Cas to finish.

"Sam there had only been one answer from the moment I saw the Mark on Dean that first time. His death before the mark would corrupt him but by the time Metatron stabbed him, he'd already been transforming, if you recall. So when he died I should have realized that it was only a transitional death. Killing Dean helped the mark completely take over, or so I thought. When you reminded Dean that Cain killed for 2,000 years but then stopped because of Collette, you asked him what would keep Dean from going mad since he did not have anyone. But he did Sam."

"I don't understand how that explains what's happening now" Sam says looking perplexed.

"Cain had Collette, the love he felt for her changed him and made him able to stop" Cas explains. Sam's stomach turns when he starts to get the picture.

"Can you imagine how much more Dean's love for you is, you have been his, since the day you were entrusted to him when he ran with you in his arms from the fire that engulfed your home. The final proof for me that Dean was still somewhat in control was the confrontation you had with him in the warehouse. He could have kill you instead chose to let you live. Love had always been the answer Sam, we can't remove the Mark but we can completely satiate it" Castiel finishes.

"Guys, I love my big brother and all and I would do anything to save him but this? This can't be the only answer you've come up with! I mean Dean can still be here with me. why this weird game?" Sam asks.

"It's not a game" Hannah repiles, "it's a lifestyle, that has saved Dean and has kept you from causing more trouble and from getting yourself into trouble."

"Wait, what? Keep me out of trouble?" Sam doesn't understand.

Castiel sights "Sam you went off the rails during the last four months doing things you normally would never do."

"You're one to talk! Remember a little stint, oh I don't know, playing God and swallowing Leviathans?! Or Let's not forget Dean's track records of making rash decisions when it involves me dying! You don't see me suggesting to put you guys in time out" Sam yells.

Cas understands where Sam is coming from and see how upset he is so he decides a different approach to get Sam to pause and think.

"You are correct Sam. Dean and I both have made decisions out of desperation instead of being rational. What helped was when we listened to people who could see the situation from the outside. Dean and I have both owned up to our mistakes and tried to make amends. But you would not listen to me or Hannah when we told you that you'd been acting, shall we say, irresponsible and neglectful of your safety and well-being. When you would not listen and refused to talk about it we decided there was only one option left. It's been proven in the past the only person you ever listen to is Dean."

Sam bit his lip as he listened to Cas' speech. It felt like a lecture and it didn't help that Hannah was looking at Sam like he'd done something really bad.

"Okay, I might have crossed some lines here and there these past few months. Maybe I did lose sight of my health but, I still don't see…ok maybe I do….wait that's not what I meant" Sam says feeling like he was floundering. He wants to go back to sleep and start the whole day again for some strange reason.

Castiel pauses a moment to gather his thoughts before attempting to answer. He doesn't want to upset Sam by choosing the wrong words. He wants to reassure him that this is good for him and that he needs it. The boundaries and structure are something that a part of him yearns for. "I understand that you are not quite sure that you want this, but why hesitate? Humans call it 'age play' and from my research I found that some people take joy and comfort from it. We naturally thought this would make you finally feel safe and comfortable to be in your natural state of mind, without trying to hide it any longer."

"MY What?!" Sam shrieks.

"Your natural state of mind" Castiel repeats.

Sam looks between the two angels trying to analyze what they just said. "Why does everyone keep insisting, that I am this eternal child?"

**Hannah looks at Sam in surprise and replies "you are really not aware of your soul are you?" She receives a blank stare from Sam.**

"**Sam have you noticed that since the day I met you, or any other angel that has come in contact with you, we have always acknowledged your status?"**

"**What do you mean?" Sam looks confused.**

"**There has never been a time where any angel, including myself, has not greeted you with a hello child, kid, or boy. We or shall I say heaven and hell have never made a reference to you as an adult" Hannah finishes.**

"Yeah I remember but I always thought you guys were just being sarcastic or insulting" Sam pouts crossing his arms.

"Sam if you could see with our eyes or with Deans' eyes you would see your true soul form" Hannah gives him a warm smile to Sam's questioning eyes.

"Just as angels and demons have a true form, so do souls. Yours represents an eternal innocent child despite the demon blood that ran through your veins. It's why you feel the need to be close to Dean for love, comfort and protection. He's always been the parent in this relationship, your guardian and protector" she finishes with a smiles as though that would make what she's just said better.

"Why?" Sam askes.

Now it's Hannah and Cas' turn to be confused "Why what?"

"Why is my soul that way or was created that way?"

Before either angel can reply Dean speaks up "thanks guys I'll take it from here."

Sam lifts his head and looks over to the doorway Dean is standing in. Sam's immediate impulse is to run but there's nowhere to go as he is inside the room with no other exit.

Dean strides forward. Sam sees the look on his face and quickly stands behind Cas.

Cas looks amused. Sam had just insisted he was not a child but he was acting like one now. Dean reaches around Cas and grabs Sam by the elbow and pulls him forward. Sam stumbles a bit but Dean catches him and pulls him up into his arms and places him on his hip.

"Dean!" Sam yells and starts to push against him.

"Sammy, stop" Dean warns making Sam instantly stop his struggle. "This is so embarrassing" he thinks. He can't face Cas or Hannah so he drops his head onto Dean's shoulder thinking that it shouldn't this easy for Dean to hold him on his hip. "It's as though I'm small instead of 6'4. For crying out loud Dean is only 6'1 and some centimeters" he thinks a little hysterically.

"Thanks guys for bringing Sammy home" Dean says rubbing Sam's back as he speaks with Castiel and Hannah. "Cas, I promise to discuss with you later the details I was able to pick up on your grace, after I feed Sam his lunch and put him down for an afternoon nap."

Hannah looks a bit upset and Dean apologizes to her "I'm sorry Hannah I know this is important but unfortunately I was not expecting Sammy to have a mini adventure. That knocks us off schedule, otherwise I would have had everything ready for you and Cas."

Sam is about to feel bad about what he just heard, but then thinks "did I just hear right? They were discussing a case and researching without me?" He lifts his head from Dean's shoulder and starts to turn towards them until Dean holds him in place.

"Settle down Sammy, you are in enough trouble as it is. We will discuss your behavior later" Dean's tone leaves no room for argument.

Sam feels himself burn bright red, being scolded by Dean in front of Cas and Hannah. He wants to rest his head back on Dean's shoulder but he'll be damned if he's going to let Dean chastise him in front of others and embarrass him as he sits rigid in Dean's arms. Then he realizes he's not just sitting rigid because he's angry but because his bladder is making it's presences known that it's full. He's been holding it as long as he can and he really needs to get to a bathroom now.

He needs to get down and go, so he shifts and squirm in Dean's arms. Dean moves him up a bit more and realizing Sam is getting restless, so he'd better wrap things up with Cas and Hannah.

"So I better get started, but if you come back today after 8 pm we can begin again without interruptions."

"Of course Dean thank you again. I know it's a been a bit difficult and once again we are asking for your help."

"No don't worry about it Cas, that what friends are for…" before he can continue Sam hisses out between his teeth "Dean!" and tries to get out of Dean's hold.

"Sammy" Dean's voice contains a warning note.

"Please Dean" Sam whispers in a distressed voice.

"What baby?" the warning tone is gone and he now sounds concerned.

Castiel picks up on Sam's distress and thoughts and immediately looks at Hannah "it's time for us to go now Hannah. We will see you later Dean" and with that the angels leave.

Dean turns his full attention to Sam now that Cas and Hannah were gone. Sam is relieved that the angels have left and tries to put his legs down yelling "Dean please, I have to go!"

"Go? Go where?"

"Are you kidding me…to the bathroom!"

"Oh Sammy that what the diaper is for."

Sam stills at Dean's answer "you can't be serious?"

"I don't see what the problem is you've already used it once." Sam reddens at Dean's comment saying "that was an accident. I was mentally exhausted and in deep sleep, after weeks of sleep deprivation. I wasn't aware of it happening" through gritted teeth. "There's no way in hell I'm doing it on purpose! Now let me go Dean."

Dean readies himself for another challenge with Sam. He walks over to the armchair and settles down with Sam, comfortably seated across his lap.

Sam looks confused and he tries to get up but Dean holds him on place. "Dean please" Sam whispers feeling the pressure and pain start to build in his bladder.

"S'okay Sammy just relax" he says as he shifts Sam so he can rub his back in an effort to offer comfort. He knows that this will be hard for Sam.

Sam whimpers when he feels that he can't hold it in much longer. He squirms wanting so badly to get out of Dean's hold and run to the bathroom. "Is that too much to ask for?" he screams to himself as his grip tightens on Dean's shoulder trying to hold onto some small speck of dignity.

"I know it's hurting baby just let it go."

"No" Sam whispers softly but with pain "please Dean don't do this." Sam wants to fight Dean but any movement will make him explode. All he can do is try to cross his legs a bit longer.

"This is not healthy Sammy, you need to let go now, you can give yourself an infection."

Sam laughs through tears "you think? So how about you just let me go?" Dean sighs and re-adjusts Sam across his lap. Sam is hoping that Dean is going to let him go until he feels Dean's hand rub his lower abdomen gently but firmly. Sam's eyes widen and he tries to twist away.

"Dean stop!" Sam yelps but Dean just holds him in place with one hand and continues to massage Sam's tummy.

Sam feels tears of frustration building up as he struggles. "Damn okay. Maybe I shouldn't have neglected eating and working out I normally do" he promises whoever is listening out there to his prayers. He promises he'll eat good again, he'll sleep, he'll take better care of his mind body and soul "in return just please don't let him lose this one thing, please" he whispers silently in his mind.

He realizes it was for naught as he feels the first spurt break from his bladder. "Nooo" he moans softly to himself. As soon as he feels the first spurt it's a losing battle for him and he feels justified in holding and hitting Dean at the same time. "This is his fault" he reasons as he feels the jet of pee hiss out and filled the diaper. The pressure finally eases in his bladder and he feels instant relief but humiliation at the same time. His pounding fist on Dean shoulder also weakens. Finally realizing he has tears streaming down his face, he collapses in Dean's arms allowing his brother to shift him closer to cuddle and give him nonsensical soothing words.

"S'okay baby, such a good baby, you did so good" Dean speaks softly to Sam

Sam just cries into Dean not wanting him to let go, not wanting the comfort to end. He feels very vulnerable and embarrassed.

Dean just keeps rubbing his back and waiting for Sam's sobs to subside until he's hiccuping. He also notices that Sam is sucking on his thumb but doesn't bring it to his attention knowing it's a nervous habit that Sam had until he was 12. He'd mostly stopped but he knows that Sam still did it on occasion when he was stressed out and thought no one was looking or he'd unconsciously bite his thumb when a case stumped him.

Dean stands with Sam in his arms and walks over to the changing table. When he tries to put him down he's rewarded with a death grip on him. "Okay, no problem" Dean thinks. He walks over to the crib and reaches for the stuffed dog, an exact duplicate of the stuffed dog Sam had when he was a toddler. The one he'd lost in the fire at Sam and Jess apartment.

"Hey Sammy, wanna do me a favor?" Dean asks gently to Sam who is still hugging him tight. Sam just sniffles at Dean's question.

"Why don't you hold on to this for me?" Sam carefully turns his head to the side and sees what Dean is holding. He doesn't know why but he reaches for the dog and pulls it in close.

"Thank you" Dean tells him as they walk back over to the changing table. This time Dean is able to place Sam down on the changing table. Before Dean does anything else he pulls out one of the many pacifiers he has in one of the drawers and places it inside Sam's mouth without any fuss from Sam this time. He reaches up to Sam waist and pulls off his sweat pants. He undoes the wet diaper and pulls it off. Dean grabs one the baby wipes and proceeds to wipe his baby brother's bottom clean. Once he's completely satisfied that Sam is fully wiped down he grabs a fresh diaper and slips it under Sam. Next he grabs the baby ointment and spreads it over Sam privates and then sprinkles some baby powder lightly over too.

He pulls the front of the diaper up and secures it with the tabs making sure its snug and comfortable for Sammy with a quick check by running his fingers around the leg area of the diaper and adjusting it too. "Perfect" Dean thinks as he looks at Sam seeing him holding on tightly to the dog and sucking his pacifier. He's surprised to see Sammy staring at him instead of having his eyes closed.

Dean smiles at his baby brother "hey buddy ready to get some lunch?" Sam nods slowly. "Ok, let's get you into something comfortable" Dean reaches to remove the AC/DC black shirt Sam but Sam automatically hugs the shirt and looks at Dean with pleading eyes.

Dean chuckles a bit remembering that when Sam was little, he'd surround himself with comforts that represented home and love to him. Sometimes that meant Dean's shirts or one of their dad's older flannels.

"Okay, you can keep that on for now Sammy even if it's a little snug. Lets get some overalls on ya though" Dean says grabbing the jean overalls he had on the side. He pulls them on Sam who's completely docile as watches Dean the whole time. When Dean finally buttons the last strap, he helps Sam sit up and Sam looks down at the colorful train design on the front pocket of the overall. He reaches up to touch it gingerly and looks at Dean.

Dean smiles and reaches for Sam who automatically extends his arms towards Dean. Dean is surprised but happy. He picks Sam up and they head out of the nursery into the kitchen with no fuss from Sam. He sits him in the beige and blue cushion high chair, straps him and clicks the tray in.

Sam keeps hugging the stuff dog and sucking on his blue pacifier. Dean walks over to the fridge pulls out some bread, peanut butter and strawberry jelly to make Sam a sandwich which he cuts into triangles before placing it onto the plastic plate with stars and dividers. He grabs an already peeled and sliced apple plus some carrots sticks.

He places the plate on the tray and Sam looks at Dean as he reaches carefully to grab one of the small triangles. He pauses as he realizes he still has his pacifier in and looks up to Dean for help. Dean smiles and takes out the pacifier and places it on the tray next to Sam's plate.

Sam nibbles on the sandwich at first before placing the whole thing in his mouth realizing he's really hungry. "Thank God Dean made me two sandwiches" he thinks as he inhales the rest of his lunch.

To his dismay he hears Dean laugh a bit "well someone really has a big appetite." Sam blushes red remembering his current situation then he feels something damp cover his face. He blinks up to see Dean sighing when he sees that he has a wash cloth. He wipes the crumbs off Sam's lips before wiping Sam's hands.

Sam is a bit embarrassed because he realizes he did eat kind of messily, like some kind of messy toddler. He doesn't know what is going on in his head anymore and the more he tries to think the more his brain just wants to shut down. He reminds himself he's just too tired to fight right now. He feels like he's in a daze and has done since Dean made him use the diaper. He feels ashamed at the memory, not because Dean forced him to use it, but because afterward a part of him felt content to just let go and let Dean take care of him like he was a… a.. an infant. He can feel this side of him bubbling under the surface so happy to have Dean hold him, take care of him, clean and change him and take all his worries away. It made him feel so good and relaxed no tension in him what so ever.

Dean breaks Sam from his thoughts "hey Sammy, how about you finish your juice and then we can go to the living room for some downtime?"

Sam looks down and sees another sippy cup. This one looks even more infantile than the last. "Please Dean" Sam whispers.

"What sweetheart?" Dean's voice sounds concerned.

"Di'fent cup" Sam mumbles.

Dean smiles at Sam's cute vocabulary, "Sammy, no, just finish your apple juice and then we can head over to the living room" Dean gently chides him.

Sam scowls at Dean. "Great, fine" he thinks "so maybe I shouldn't complain since wasn't I was just sucking on the pacifier a few moments ago. That was different though" he thinks "because I just wanted the whole diaper fiasco forgotten and what better way to move it along faster than to just going along with it?"

Sam takes a deep breath and reaches for the stupid cup "huh" he wonders "where did Dean find such a large sippy cup for my hand to be able to hold easily?" As he lifts it towards his mouth he stops and blinks, "duh" he thinks, "it's big enough for me to hold", he drops the dog and reaches with his other hand to untwist the top so he can drink it like a regular cup. Sam smiles to himself "point one win for me".

Dean sighs as he watches Sam trying to untwist the top from the cup, "the key word is try" Dean thinks "Sam is about to get a surprise". Sam gives a quick twist to the top only to notice it doesn't twist. He grips tighter and tries again only he gets the same result.

"It shouldn't be this hard" Sam thinks, then he sees Dean looking at him arms crossed in front of his chest. Sam narrows his eyes putting two and two together.

"What did you do to the cup" Sam asks angrily.

"I didn't do anything to it" Dean reaches for the cup and untwists it easily "see" he says. He twists it shut before handing it back to Sam who tries again and fails.

"You obviously did something to it" Sam yells now clearly upset "otherwise I should be able to untwist it. I know I'm not that weak" he finishes sullenly.

"It's been baby proofed" Dean answers looking at Sam's sullen look.

"What" he looks confused.

"After the stunt you pulled, which could have gotten you hurt had Cas and Hannah not been close by, they went ahead and baby proof the whole bunker."

"Baby proof the whole…wait…wait. They cast some angel mojo spell so that what ….I can't uh unlock door or something?"

"Something like that" Dean shrugs.

"Something like that!" Sam voice is incredulous "so now what, you guys are planning keeping prisoner here?"

"No, they are making sure you don't get hurt while you are on the mend" Dean says.

"By locking down the whole bunker against me!?"

"No, by baby proofing the whole bunker" Dean repeats carefully. Sam's expression is confused.

"That means anything like cabinets, drawers, doors and thing any normal toddler can get into mischief or hurt with" Dean further explains to Sam.

Sam looks above as if asking for strength "okay how can me untwisting a stupid juice cap be dangerous?" Sam asks between his teeth.

"Untwisting any cap like medicine or thing with smaller caps can get swallowed easily" Dean explains matter of fact.

"So the spell is just general? How comes it doesn't affect you opening up the cap?" Sam asks brows furrowed.

"No, the spell is designed to detect any child-like/innocent entity or presence" Dean smiles.

"That doesn't make sense!" Sam yells ending in a huff.

"Sure it does Sammy" Dean smiles "just don't think on it too hard" he teases Sam.

"You're a jerk" Sam huffs.

"Wee bitch" Dean replies automatically "lets get you settled in the living room. You might enjoy your juice while watching a movie?"

Dean removs the tray and unstraps Sam from the high chair. He lifts Sam up and they walk to the living room. He sits Sam on the couch and walks over the TV to turn it on. He grabs one of the nearby DVDs and puts it on. Sam watches as the title comes on his eyes going round. "Dean you've got to be kidding me, a Disney Movie?!"

"Yeah, thought you might want to sit back and relax to something lighter."

"I thought our definition of light is when you wanted to watched a monster genre Godzilla movie" Sam replies.

"Well this is more kid friendly."

"DUDE! You and Dad were always watching slashed horror movies since I was 8!"

"Yeah and I remember me and dad paid the price when you'd wake up screaming with nightmares and more later when you found out monster were real. Let's just say it wasn't one of our prouder moments" Dean smiles ruefully.

"Okay, I get that but we never did kid movies" Sam grouses.

"Well now we do."

"By the way what the hell is this?" Sam's face is scrunched up starting at the screen.

"What was that Sammy?"

Sam looks at Dean wondering if he's deaf "What. The. Hell. Is. This." Sam says slower enunciating carefully.

Dean crosses his arms and looks at Sam "is there a better way to ask Sammy?"

"What da fuck is wrong with Dean" Sam thinks but then he sees Dean's eyes narrow. Dean relaxes and sighs deciding to let that thought slip since Sam didn't say it out loud and by the looks of it Sam's not getting it.

"Sam if I was proud of one thing it was your politeness at a very young age. You minded your 'please' and 'thank you's' without being prompted. We made sure that you never swore up until you were 16 and then Dad and I barely tolerated it when you did" Dean reminded Sam.

Sam's raises his eye brows at Dean then realizes with a sinking feeling what Dean was hinting at. Sam's face reddens with embarrassment and anger. It's outrageous Dean thinks his language needs to be curbed, look who is talking!

"This is bull shit Dean!" Sam explodes but regrets it the instead the words leave his mouth.

Dean strides over to him in three steps, grabs Sam by the arm pulling him up to deliver one swat to his diaper and denim covered bottom. Sam doesn't know why it didn't hurt, but he sniffs nonetheless and looks down at the ground. "What was wrong with me?" he thinks. He felt…he felt…God he doesn't know what he felt but he didn't like it. There is a tightness in his chest and there's hotness on his skin meaning he's red in the face. Then he feels Dean's hand on his chin.

"I understand that this is new to you and you think it's not fair but as a kid you never once swore and as of now you will not do it again. I know I was not the best role model in that regard but if you recall I didn't tolerate it then and I will not tolerate it now. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dean" Sam whispers his eyes watering a bit.

"Good" Dean smiles "now c'mere" he pulls Sam gently down with him as he sits on the couch and has Sam nestle next to him. Dean put his arm around Sam's shoulders and pulls him closer.

Sam rests his head on Dean's chest and sniffles a bit but then feels Dean's hand massage his head. He begins to relax a bit looking down at his other hand he notices he is still holding the sippy cup. He automatically brings it to his lips and almost drops again but then opens his mouth to take a small sip realizing how thirsty he is. He puts the whole top into his mouth and takes a full gulp. He carefully looks up at Dean through his bangs and notices Dean watching the TV, not glancing down or smirking in triumph.

Sam sighs and finally nestles closer and fully relaxes. "Ok" he thinks "this is not so bad, its almost like our usual movie nights but without the rated version of movies we tend to watch." Of course they are usually 8 or 9 o'clock at night not 2 o'clock in the afternoon. They were both in their usual spot, or rather they'd start at either end of the couch but by the time the movie ended Sam would be close to Dean leaning on his shoulder he'd have his head on Dean's lap asleep. Not much different now, except that they are already close together. He looks at the screen and notices a blue character jumping around trying to avoid laser hitting it? He realizes it looks interesting and has a kind of sci-fi theme to it. "I can get on board with this" he thinks. "Oh looks like it stole a ship and the other aliens on the spaceship don't look too happy" he muses taking another sip from his cup, this time leaving it in his mouth as he puts his full attention on the movie.

Dean feels the moment Sam relaxes and starts to enjoy the movie and he glances quickly down to see Sammy drinking from his cup with no more complaint. He smiles inwardly and feels warm and contend as he leans back further into the couch and settles in for a comfortable hour and half with Sam in his arms.

At 3.30pm when the movie finishes and it's time for Sammy to take his second nap. Dean looks down at Sam to find him yawning and his juice is finished. He should have put him down at 3pm but this is new for him too trying to get Sammy on a schedule. In the past he would have no problem figuring this out. It's been awhile but he can see himself easily fit back into that pattern. He passes his hand through Sammy's hair as he thinks tomorrow will be a better day for both of them. He'll write the schedule down tonight and will keep to it until Sam is used to it.

He looks down at Sam again and notices him looking up owlishly through blinking eyes.

"Okay baby, someone is ready for his afternoon nap" Dean says getting up picking Sammy up with him. Sam settles his head on Dean's shoulder and wraps his arms around Dean. They walk through the kitchen and stop by the fridge. The door automatically opens and Dean reaches for the pre-made bottle of milk with one hand. He holds the bottle in his hand and feels as it warms up to the right temperature.

He walks into Sammy's room and settles down with Sam in the arm chair. He nestles his brother against his chest and gently lowers the bottle to his brother's mouth.

Sammy purses his lips for a second but then relents and allows Dean to slip the rubber teat into his mouth. He begins suckling right away and looks at Dean as he drinks realizing his hand is over Dean's on the bottle. He doesn't know why but he finds it comforting. He keeps flexing his fingers around Dean's hand and Dean chuckles quietly enjoying the moment watching his baby brother with love and tenderness.

Slowly Sam's eyes start to close and his hand lays lax against Dean's. When Sam finishes the bottle Dean gently pulls it out and lift him up to lay his head over his shoulder. He gently pats Sam's back after five minutes Sam lets out a burp. Sam snuffles a bit and then goes back to sleep.

Dean gets up and walks over to Sammy's crib and puts him tummy down. This time he doesn't forget Sammy's pacifier and decides on a new hoping that it will distract his brother when he wakes so he won't be so fussy. He grabs a clear blue pacifier that has low colorful lights that blink on and off in a pattern.

He watched Sam a moment longer and realizes he left the doggy in the high chair. He snaps his fingers and the dog is now next to Sam. "There that should keep him happy when he wakes up" Dean smiles to himself. He pauses for a second and snaps his fingers a second time making two small slim black padlocks appear at either end of the crib's rails.

"There" Dean thinks "if Sam pushes the buttons again the crib won't lower down 'cause the padlocks are in place to keep him from doing that. That should keep Sam safe and wait for me to come to get him out."

Dean needs to get back to the library and finish the research he promised Cas. He found the spell that Metatron used to close Heaven's gates and what he did with Cas's grace. Dean cracks his neck and heads out of the nursery. He knows Cas will be back at 8pm when Sam has been put down for the night. After the news he gives to Cas most likely he will be rearing to go and see for himself. Maybe he can get Hannah to baby sit while he and Cas go see the gates of Heaven together. All they will be able to do is look, they can't do anything else. That part will be hard part to tell Castiel because unless they know of an archangel still around Cas will not be able to get his grace back.

Of course it will be a difficult journey and they may not get a break but, he smiles for the first time, they might if the rumors he heard underground are true. Only one way to find out. Dean rubs his hands excitedly. Time to get to work. How does one summon an old Hindu goddess-he smirks- not a problem for a Knight of Hell.

TBC


End file.
